The Other Side
by Godess
Summary: Cybersix is evil! Cyber29 is alive and cybersix wants to take over the world. Please, please read. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

  
The Other Side  
  
The figure sat at in a metal chair in front of a large screen. Its hands were clasped under its chin in thought. Its hair was short and as dark as night, slim figure and deep black eyes. A shadow came up behind it and leaned over the side of the chair.  
"Is something wrong Six?" It asked. The woman smiled a little and turned around, "No 29," her smile grew, "nothing is wrong." Getting up she walked over to a map of the world.  
"I control South America, that will grow soon enough." Her brother looked at her unsure if she was telling the truth. Her mouth went firm again, she gave him a little nod and turned her heel and left the room. 29 sighed and followed a moment later going off in a different direction from his sister. In the computer room he logged in.  
  
Outside it was dark, just as Cybersix liked it. A night breeze came and played gently with her hair as she walked in the moonlight. Yes everything was fine she assured herself. The resistance would fall in due time and then it was just a matter of planing the right course of action and she would control the world. Taking a breath she leapt into the air with incredible ease and headed off in the general direction of the training area.  
"Move it!" Jose's voice echoed all over the compound. He looked up startled as Cybersix dropped soundlessly next to him. She gave him a bitter, sweet smile.  
"Everyone is working hard I trust" Jose noticeably paled at the sight of her.  
"Uh…yes Cybersix," he stammered as she looked critically around at the Fixed Ideas and Technos in the yard.   
"Hmmm" anyone who knew Cybersix could tell that she was in a dangerous mood and should be treated with caution. Jose chose not to speak.  
"I want to see a demonstration," she said at last. Jose took a breath but called the Fixed Ideas and Technos together. He gave out the orders and they hopped to it knowing just who was watching. A Techno and a Fixed Idea met in the center of the area. It was agility VS strength, always an interesting match up. The fight began without either really getting hurt. The Fixed Idea finally managed to get the Techno in a hold that it could not escape from. Cybersix's facial features didn't change in the least. She called for the fight to stop. The participants desisted immediately. Cybersix paced in front of the Technos and Fixed Ideas lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly she struck out at the Techno who had been fighting. He fell to the ground in a pathetic heap. Cybersix then turned her attention to the rest of the group.  
"Did you see that?" she questioned. They all nodded.   
"That was unacceptable. She looked down at the unfortunate Techno.   
"Get up" she commanded. He had a little trouble getting up but did as he was told. She watched his efforts. "Pathetic" she said under her breath but loud enough for all to hear. She addressed Jose, "Go until the sun rises."   
"Yes Cybersix"   
  
  
"Cybersix"  
"Yes"  
"The resistance has risen up again"  
"And?"  
"The troops were able to stop them of course but a few got away"   
"Thank you" The Type nodded and left. Again the resistance. They were not a major threat but Cybersix was not going to take them lightly. Cyber29 came in them. The 2 seemed to have a telepathic bond, whenever one was feeling out of sorts the other would know.  
"I know there is something wrong sister so don't even try to hide it" he told her. Cybersix sighed but gave in, "The resistance has risen again and I'm not sure yet how I'm going to handle it. I think I'm going to go to Meridianna myself."  
"If you are then I'm going with you."  
"No you should stay here" she said concern entering her voice.   
"I'm going to go pack" he smiled and slid out of the room. Cybersix groaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
  
Cybersix's head hit the top of the van again as she drove over the bump road. It had been a long trip already, but luckily it was almost over. 29 was next to her his expression serious he had the same look in his eyes as a wild cat. Cybersix turned around a bend and Meridianna came into view. From this far back it didn't appear to have changed much since Cybersix had last been there. The angel statue still stood in the Town Square and the buildings still reached for the sky as if trying to climb out of the city. Cybersix however turned away from it and headed into the woods.   
  
Half an hour later she stopped the truck and climbed out. Cyber29, Jose, 1 Type, 3 Technos and 10 Fixed Ideas followed her. That was the group she had chosen to help her bring down Meridianna from the inside. 29 had insisted on coming and Cybersix knew that he would come anyway no matter what she said so she had given in. She had to roll her eyes he was always looking out for her as if she needed it. The gravel crunched under her feet as she walked toward the mansion in front of her. She pushed the gate open and walked inside. Her troop close at her heels.  
  
It had not been used in a while but it would do in a pinch. She ordered the Fixed Ideas to start bring in the luggage she had had to bring.   
"What a dump" Jose commented, "We're actually going to live here"  
"No you're going to live here Jose," she said. Then she changed her voice to sound sweet, "now why don't you run upstairs and pick out room like a good little boy." Jose scowled at her but went anyway. Ordering the Type to follow him with his bags.   
"Is Jose really the only one who will be staying here?" 29 asked her.  
"Him and some Fixed Ideas will be looking after and setting up the equipment until I need it." She answered. He raised an eyebrow to ask 'and what about me?' Cybersix gave an exasperated sigh. As she and 29 started climbing the stairs and going into the first bedroom they saw.   
"I had hopped I could talk you into going home but since that doesn't seem to be the case, you can help me at first and then you are coming back here"  
"Whatever you say" he grinned.   
"Get out of my sight" she growled holding back a chuckle. When he was gone she got out of her leather pants and top. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a pair of baggy pants, shirt, tie, suspenders and a pair of glasses. After she had put them on she made her hair flip up. When she was done she was Adrian Sidelman. Closing her suitcase with a satisfied click she went downstairs to see how things were going.  
  
  
"No you idiots" she yelled at the Fixed Ideas as they dropped a sustenance crate. Luckily only 2 vials had broken but that was enough to tip Cybersix over. She gave them each a slap after she had jumped from the top of the stairs.   
"That'll come out of your sustenance" she told them, "Get this cleaned up." Cyber29 came in from where he had been setting up a rocket launcher to see what all the noise was about and stopped dead when he saw Cybersix. He had never seen her as Adrian before. He didn't spend a lot of time in shock though. He picked up the crate easily and put it in the corner.  
"Come on. We don't need you murdering the little Fixed Ideas we have."  
"This way" she pulled him through to another room.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow," she held up a hand as he started to speak, "Yes you're coming, I need you to contact all the Types and Technos directly. Tell them I'm in the city, don't tell them as who though." He nodded, "OK."  
"I'm going to go rest for a few hours" she told him.   
"I'll finish setting up." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight sister."   
"Goodnight brother."  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Side Chapter 2   
  
Her vision was blurry: What she thought was a person stood in front of her. As she reached out to touch him, her hand smacked into an invisible wall. Glass. The person leaned over a computer and did something. Her sight began to clear, and she realized she had been looking through liquid. She was naked and cold. She saw now that it was a man who had been watching her. The thing that stuck out the most were the red rims of his eyes. He handed her a pair of shorts and a striped T-shirt, then walked away. Cybersix took this chance to put the clothes on and have a better look at her surroundings.   
  
Large tanks lined the wall: Each had a small shape in it. To her right were five other children looking confused. They were directed to a corner where they were told to sit. No one said anything; it was an unspoken rule not to break the silence that was around them. Cybersix cocked her head to the side, watching the man work. One by one he opened the tanks and more confused youngsters emerged.   
  
*******  
  
A long time passed and Cybersix began to drift off into the world that lingered between consciousness and sleep. She was still cold, so she began to shiver slightly. A boy who was sitting near her moved closer to help keep her warm. She offered him a small smile for his efforts.   
  
******  
  
"Come back here!" she called out over the yield. 29 had played a nasty trick on her and he wasn't going to get away with it! They had been training together in the clearing. 29 had been holding the mat and Cybersix had been kicking it. When she went to kick he pulled the mat away at the last moment and she feel flat on her back. He had found it rather amusing; she hadn't shared his sense of humor.  
  
In the last few years 29 and she had become good friends. The Cyber series was coming along quite well. Von R was pleased with how strong and quick they were, and when Von R was pleased, life was pleasant enough. She had no major complaint at the moment, and had avoided any punishments.   
  
She leaned her head forward, pushing her legs to move quicker to catch up to her brother, who had already had a considerable head start. Luckily he had had to slow down, for the wind was very strong. Laughing she slammed into him but didn't knock him over.  
"I'm sorry" he said (obviously not), "Come on! There's a great view up here." She followed him to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He was right: It was an amazing view. On a lower ledge a single flower caught her attention.  
"How pretty!" she commented.  
"Do you want it?" he asked. Then, without waiting for a reply, he started climbing down the cliff. He reached the flower without any difficulty and held it up. Suddenly, the ground gave away and he was thrown off balance. His arms shot out to help steady him but it was no use. Cybersix held out her hand much too slowly, for 29 was already hurtling toward the Earth.   
"NO!" she screamed, but she couldn't bring him back any more than she could stop the tears from streaming down her face.  
  
********  
  
Forks clinked against plates. Cybersix took a sip of sustenance from her cup. She was now 9 years old. 29 had died 2 years ago. Her bruises from the punishment had eventually healed. She didn't think, however, that her emotional ones ever would. She was startled out of her thoughts by 72, "You going to eat that?" She shook her head no.   
  
********  
She groaned involuntarily. There was a pounding in her head. Someone was carrying her. She tried to make out who it was but he had his hood up. He put her down gently on a bed.  
"Wh- where am I? What's going on?" she asked. She was only able to process about half of what he was saying. Cybers dead. Only survivor. Took some sustenance. Going to look after her. She laid back into her pillow and went into a deep sleep.  
  
*********  
  
A wave came up and smacked her in the face. She shook the water out of her eyes and swam in deeper, only to head back in again when a shot rang out over the beach.  
  
What was that? Who was that?  
  
Cybersix ran off the beach to the village were she had been living for the last year, looking for Elio. She found him. He had been beaten, then shot. She sank to her knees crying. Von R must have sent someone after her, Fixed Ideas most likely. They had found Elio, beaten him, and then killed him when he wouldn't tell him where she was. Her shoulders shook violently. She would have to continue her mourning elsewhere: There were probably still Fixed Ideas around.   
  
Locating her stash of hidden sustenance, she ran away from the village.  
  
************  
  
One month later, Cybersix was sliding down a slippery hill, stopping next to what was left of a terrible car crash. She looked inside: It was obvious that everyone inside was dead. She double-checked anyway and the result was the same. While she felt the pulse of the boy, she studied his face.   
  
Hmmmmmm.   
  
She began to search the car, finding what she was seeking in the glove box. His name was Adrian Seidelman and he was about her age. After thinking it over for a few minutes, she picked up his body and walked off into the woods. She buried him under a stream while giving him her apologies.  
  
  
*********  
  
In her line of sight was her old home. Now 17, Cybersix was crouching near Von R's compound, conspiring how to get inside.   
  
Suddenly, a bobbing light came dangerously close to her, so she retreated back into the safety of the shadowed woods.  
  
*******  
Her heart pounded in her throat when she saw the gaping hole in the second floor of the townhouse.   
  
The delicate, antique furniture was smashed and scattered everywhere. She picked her way through the mess, trying to get to the moaning body under the broken armchair. It joined the growing pile in the corner.  
  
The first thing she saw was the gaping bullet hole coming out the back of the chest, under the heart.  
  
"Dr. Zack! Dr. Zack!" she pleaded, carefully turning him over and cradling his head on her lap.  
  
"Ohh! Cybersix?" he moaned.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"Fixed-Ideas. Led by-technos. Cut power." He coughed up blood.  
  
"I've got to get you to-"  
  
"No time! Behind-books-there!" he laborously lifted his hand to point, "safe."  
  
She clawed the books aside and spun the dial of the wall safe as he coughed out the numbers. Inside was a photo of Lauren and a sheaf of papers. Cybersix glanced through them. Equations. Planar sketches. Chemical formulae. Circuit diagrams.  
  
Sustenance.   
  
"You knew how to do it?" she demanded, emotions in turmoil, suspicious of betrayal.  
  
"Just-finished. Planned to-tell on-20th." He grinned weakly, "Surprise."  
  
"Lauren's Birthday." She thought, blinking back the tears and biting her lip, feeling bad for having doubted him,"Thank you! I'm free! You've set me free!"  
  
"Good. Ohhh!!" he writhed in pain. She was at his side immediately, feeling helpless, anger burning at Von R. and his goons.  
  
"Cybersix-"  
  
"Take it easy!"  
  
"About-Lauren."  
  
"She was wonderful."  
  
"Not-suicide."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Murder-ERL-front for-damn Yanqui-oil-companies-kill scientists"  
  
"Who might develop technology that would destroy their monopoly?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Please, get-whoever killed-Lauren."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
And something in her heart fled too: This just couldn't keep happening.  
  
*********  
"438…438…43...Cybersix."  
"Hello."  
"I trust it was a good fight."  
Silence.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Back up.  
Blackness.  
  
************  
  
A bright light was over his head. "What's happening?" he groaned.  
  
"Don't worry! This won't hurt a bit!" she held up a needle. Von R's eyes widened when he saw what was in that needle. He tried to move but his arms were strapped down to the table. Eyes glittering, she put the needle into his skin.  
  
"NO!" The pain was incredible. The sustenance was burning his insides. His breath began to quicken.   
  
Cybersix leaned forward, "Now you know what I've had to put up with my whole life. But no longer." She reached for a vial conveniently placed on a nearby table. She played with it in her hands, turning it over, studying it as though she'd never seen it before. She smiled, much like a girl who was flirting, the tip of her tongue touching her front tooth, eyes sparkling. She opened it and then held the vial over him, letting a drop fall on his monacle. A drop rolled off and into his eye. He screamed.  
  
She took a sip then licked her lips. "Now where are my manners? I'm sure you want some too!"   
  
Von R immediately closed his mouth, choking back screams and shaking his head.  
  
Cybersix was patient: She reached over and held his nose. making breathing impossible. When Von R gasped, Cybersix dumped some sustenance down his throat, "Sorry it's not the brand name but it's just as good"   
  
The sustenance burned his throat. He could feel it going into his stomach. His body began to go into convulsions, the straps holding him down.   
  
"Say hi to Dr. Zack for me. Be sure to thank him."   
  
Von R let out one more scream, then was quiet. Cybersix couldn't keep the grin off her face.   
  
******  
  
Cybersix was looking through all the files that were on Von R's database. He certainly had a lot of information backed up in there. She was skimming through a section when she came across some of the happiest news she had received in a long time.   
"Get me the brain form storage space 134!" she barked at the closest Techno. He brought it to her in no time and she made a careful examination.   
"It can still be used!" was her final report; "Get a Cyber body ready immediately!"  
  
*********  
"Where am I? What's going on?" the voice was deep and husky, like someone coming out of a deep sleep. He walked cautiously out of his tank, naked and dripping wet.  
  
"You're home and safe brother!" She gave him a big hug then. He still looked confused but returned her affection with just as much love. Later he began to get flashbacks of the fall. And although she didn't tell him everything, she knew he probably had a very good idea of what had happened.   
  
Together they picked up were their father had left off. Despite his preoccupation with Meridiana, He had made a lot of progress in South America, so it was fairly easy to gain control. With Cyber29 as her second-in-command, Cybersix set her eyes on the rest of the world.   
  
***********  
  
Cybersix woke with a start, panting. She turned and saw that it was only 5:30am: She didn't need to get up until 6:30am. Sighing, she lay back into her pillow, the nightmare replaying over and over in her mind. An involuntary tear tried to escape her eye.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
AN: I know this chapter was a little boring because you pretty much knew what was going to happen but it had to be written. Please r/r 


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Side Chapter 3  
  
The next morning she was up before anyone, having never fallen back to sleep. 29 was also up early, as if he was afraid she would leave without him if she could get the chance. He may have been right about that. She was only taking a few extra clothes and sustenance vials, so she departed without a scene. She left orders with a Techno to keep an eye on Jose: She knew the Techno would inform her if there was any trouble.  
  
At first, both 29 and she were quiet while driving, both happy and comfortable in each other's company. The sun coming up over the horizon of Meridianna was a rather beautiful sight, making the world seem peaceful and uncomplicated. As the sun hit her face and tenderly warmed it, she knew she would have to break the pleasant silence.   
"I got an apartment close to the high school."  
"The high school?" he looked at her curiously.  
"Yes. When I was young, most of my classes leaned toward teaching and English. I managed to get a job at the high school as a Literature teacher without it looking too suspicious." He nodded.   
"Besides," she continued, "I think I may be able to pick up rumors about the resistance and the 'El Independiente'."  
"I've heard of the paper," 29 nodded again. He seemed to have something on his mind.  
"What is it?" she asked gently, while placing her hand on his leg just above the knee.  
"Nothing," he said and gave her an unconvincing grin, but she let it drop.  
"Whatever you say," was all she uttered as she turned the van onto a busy street, looking for the address of the apartment she had memorized.   
  
********  
The guy who opened the door owned the building and was also a Techno. It was one of the reasons she had selected the apartment. Cybersix had thoughtfully booked a hotel for 29 to stay at while he ran around contacting the Types and Technos.   
"Here you are Cybersix."  
"Thank you 1284, you may go," Cyber29 was already into everything, checking it out. She opened her mouth to tell him to stay out of her stuff, but he beat her to it.  
"A bit small." he commented.   
"Well I'm not going to be here that often. Besides, you try finding a large apartment that doesn't cost an arm and a leg around here!" She grabbed some books that were sitting on her desk: The ones she had told the Techno to pick up for her.  
"Well, get out of here! Didn't I give you a job to do?" She snapped. 29 made a mock bow and waltzed out of the room. Once again he left Cybersix trying to hold back laughter.  
  
********  
"Here is your classroom Mr. Sidelman and here is the schedule."   
"Thank you, Mr. Brown"  
"Good luck." and with that simple sentence he walked away. Cybersix, with a look of determination on her face, walked into the room. ready for whatever anyone wanted to throw at her.  
  
********  
Later that day, when she was collecting a pop test she had given out, she found a little heart on one of the papers. "I Think I Love You" was written on it. Cybersix was stunned to say the least, but recovered her senses quickly. With an angry humph, she slammed the note onto the desk of a young girl with bright red hair. The girl folded her arms over her chest and scowled. Cybersix hoped that she wouldn't have any more trouble from her, for her sake.  
  
*******  
"Are you going to see Dan after school?" Cybersix had a headache from listening in to all of the student's conversations. Her sensitive hearing picked them up easily enough, but it was tiring and she hadn't found out too much. She had a few addresses that might be worth a look, but that was all. Probably just rumors.   
  
*********  
She had a book open in her hand as she was walking home. The day's classes had proved that she needed to brush up on a few things. She was so into studying it that she didn't see that she was being tailed. Someone knocked into her as he was walking by. She went to glare at the guy when out of the corner of her eye she saw a gang of kids grouping behind her. A dark look passed over her features for a second: It was that girl, Lori, and a few of her minions.  
  
She turned into an alley still keeping her head down as if intent on reading her book. The gang pounced all at once. They made it clear they were not amused that Adrian had not accepted Lori. Apparently, the young lady was quite taken with him.   
  
A few choices presented themselves, none of which were very favorable. One: she could run. That might be dangerous if she over did it. Also, she found the idea of retreat distasteful and humiliating. Two: she could fight. This also might draw attention if she over did it, which would probably happen given the odds. Three: she could let them beat her up. This   
was good except for the problem of her shirt and hair. Not to mention the fact that they might find it odd that she didn't bruise or cut.   
  
Then there was a noise from the front of the alley.   
"Hey!" a voice called out. The teenagers stopped. A large human shape went into the shadows, then reappeared. It was a large, blond haired man. It seemed the kids knew him and retreated quickly, throwing a few backward glances over their shoulders. Cybersix was glad for his help, sort of.  
  
He introduced himself as Lucas Amato and explained that he had seen them following her from school, (great). It turned out that he was a fellow educator at Meridianna High School: His field of study was biology. Lucas invited her for some coffee, but she refused since she had more important things to attend to.  
  
*********   
  
There was a knock at her apartment door later that night. Cybersix was just putting on her leather pants and top, so whoever it was had better have had a real good reason to disturb her.   
"A package from your brother, Cybersix." stammered the Techno. Cybersix's natural curiosity was aroused. She took the package, waited until the Techno was gone, then tore into it. Inside was a leather suit, cape, hat and gloves. She wondered about the unusual gift. She was about to put it away when she got a sudden flash of inspiration and put it on.   
  
"Well it IS kind of classy."  
  
She was about to jump out the window, in her new attire, when the phone rang. She let it ring for a moment and then decided to pick it up.  
"Hey, did you get my present?" an enthusiastic voice floated out.  
"Yes it was...different." There was a small chuckle on the other end, "I thought you'd look good in it." She couldn't resist rolling her eyes, even if it was only for her own benefit.  
"Is that all?" she asked in a bored tone.  
"Well I was sort of hoping you and I could meet some place tonight. I'm almost finished with the Technos and Types. I could help you." He said eagerly.   
"No!" Then she thought about it for a second, "Perhaps tomorrow." She hung up the phone without even waiting for a reply.   
  
**********  
Her first stop was one of the "rumors" she had overheard. The students were vague talking about things on the news and what they had over heard from their parents and friends. But if there had been a fight somewhere, they knew about it. It was an old apartment building, not too impressive. She wouldn't even have bothered with it, but it had come up twice: It was the only address that did.   
  
It was dark inside. Not that she needed a light. Her high heels clicked on the floor as she walked. She listened for sounds and checked in rooms but didn't find anything of interest.   
  
She then heard a small sound off to her right down the hall. Whoever it was must have been shuffling, trying to be quiet. She stopped and listened. Suddenly, the sound moved quickly. Almost running, but still fairly quiet.   
  
She started to run after them. She knew they could hear her, so she stopped for a second and slipped her boots off. Her feet made not a sound as she roamed through the hallways, twisting, turning, going back retracing her steps to confuse her prey. Then the strangest thing happened. A high pitched sound came on, full blast. To Cybersix's sensitive hearing it hurt like hell and she almost yelled out. She sank to her knees, her hands over her ears. To her left was a small window, so she flung herself out of it and into the night, landing rather ungracefully.   
  
Who the hell was that? Why were there speakers like that in a dump like this? Why the hell would anyone turn that on? Then again, maybe that was the stupidest question of them all.  
  
**********  
She was deaf when she left the apartment, but by the time she got home her ears were ringing.   
"Oh, am I going to have a headache tomorrow!" She thought morosely as she clambered into bed. Moonlight fell across her and the aforementioned bed from the famous white orb in the sky. It's beauty was squandered on her, however, as she was lost in her own frustrated and ringing thoughts.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Everybody say yay ^_^ um...yeah. Well enjoy this because the next one may take a while (damn school). Big big thank you again to Ptah.  
  
The Other side Chapter 4  
  
Adrian sighed as he walked down the hall to his classroom. She had been on this mission for 2 weeks now and she had uncovered nothing. She had visited the building again, but it was what it appeared to be, despite stopping by there at least once a night. She didn't know what else to do: In this case it seemed the best thing to do was to wait for something to come to her.  
"Good afternoon class. Please turn to page 232 and...."  
  
******  
  
"Look! Amato has a new one!"  
A chuckle "I give 3 weeks!"   
  
Mildly interested, Cybersix raised her head in the direction the students were indicating. Indeed, Lucas was talking to a young lady, Cybersix had never seen her around the school before, looked like she was in her early 20s. She had light brown hair, cute and talked a lot with her hands. Lucas was looking at her intently, as though hanging on to her every word. When it was time for her to depart, she gave him a few sloppy kisses. But while doing so, she slipped a tiny piece of paper into his pocket. She pulled back, smiled, and glided away. Not taking his eyes off her, he put his hand in his pocket, his smile vaporizing.  
  
"Um hmm," Cybersix vocalized.  
  
*********  
  
Later that day she could be seen discreetly following Lucas around after school. She stood in some shadows while he walked through the market section, light reflecting off her glasses. When he entered a café, Cybersix did likewise. It was small but looked comfortable to the point of being cozy. When Lucas sat down, she steeled herself and joined him. He was a little startled but smiled in a friendly fashion. They ordered. Cybersix just stuck to a club house, Lucas headed for the poltry  
"You just moved here eh?" Lucas asked through a mouthful of chicken.   
"Yes, though I've lived in the area before."  
The blond man smiled, "So back for more? Well it is some city, but I wouldn't stay here if I could help it."   
Cybersix smiled privately: Yes, it was some city. But what did he mean if he could he help it? "Well why don't you leave?" she responded.  
Lucas shook his head as if to clear it, then shrugged, "Lots of little reasons. My job for one thing. How long have you been teaching?" he asked, tactfully changing the subject.   
The rest of the conversation was pleasant enough but uneventful.  
*******  
  
The lock on her apartment door clicked open and she slipped in. She stumbled over a package left on her floor. The lights were off so she could make out a faint green glow coming from it. She gently picked it up and placed it under her night table. Without turning on a light she lifted the phone. It rung about 5 times before someone picked it up.  
"Hello?"   
"Put Jose on."  
"YES?" She heard the brat shouting in the background.  
"It's Cybersix."  
"Jose" She let a few seconds hang in the air before going on, "How is the equipment?"  
"All ready."  
"You tested it?"  
"Yes! It works perfectly!" he reported proudly.  
"Good. Now I'm going to call home and see how the training is going." She heard his breath catch in his throat, but when he responded he kept his voice steady, "Yes Cybersix," then there was a click on the other end. She dialed the number of the compound. The phone was answered immediately. She asked for 5 extra Fixed Ideas to be sent to Meridianna at once.  
  
She thought of calling 29: When he was finished his job he had wanted to stay with her. She had said no, but he didn't return to the mansion. Well, she didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to live with Jose and his Fixed Ideas in that place either.  
  
*******  
  
The air felt wonderful on her face. She had just had a vial of sustenance so she felt refreshed. Unfortunately, her destination was coming into view: Lucas's dwelling. Luck was with her, for he was home. She selected a nearby roof top and waited. He was about to head out.  
  
  
"Mind you stay out of trouble, Mr. Amato!" Cybersix said to no one in particular.  
  
He seemed to be walking in circles, first going down one block, then another. And then another, at times ending right where he had started from. What was he doing? Eventually he came to a stop at a bar. It was fairly out of the way and small, but he went in. Cybersix thought for a moment. Apparently, he didn't want to be followed, so unless he was here to see a prostitute (or something to that effect), he was probably worth going after. For a moment she wished she had 29 with her, then she pushed the idea away. She took off her hat, cape and gloves, then dropped to the street and followed Lucas's example.  
  
She spotted him at the bar. He was sitting next to a man in his late 30s and they already had a couple of beers. The man was a red head, and his hands were shaking slightly. She suspected he drank a bit, perfect. She chose a table not far away, got a beer, but nursed it. Their conversation was definitely worth her trouble.  
"Well, I know you didn't want me to meet you just to have a beer."   
A sigh, "You're right Lucas"  
"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?"  
"First of all I want you to know that you are one of my most trusted friends, which is why I wanted to tell you first."  
Lucas nodded. Then man took a breath before weighing his words.  
Lucas began to sip his beer".  
"We have reason to think that Cybersix is coming to Meridianna personally"  
Lucas nearly choked on his drink, "What?!"  
"You heard me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I wouldn't have even mentioned it if I wasn't."  
"When do you think?"  
"My sources think as soon as a couple of weeks." There was a few moments of silence.  
"Do you know what she looks like?" Lucas asked finally.  
"No. No one does." Across the room Cybersix smiled.  
"However, as you know, we think she is stronger and faster even than those things."  
"I know."  
"Lucas, I wanted to give you this," from his trench coat he pulled out a small metal box that looked like a little radio control.  
"What is it? Is it-? Did you actually do it?"   
Cybersix leaned lower to get a better look.   
"Nero" the man said. Lucas smiled.   
"I'm giving this to you. Stay safe."   
Lucas studied it. Both their smiles suddenly fell and they began discreetly looking around the bar, then at each other. Lucas tried to get up in a casual way but it was too rushed.   
Cybersix didn't understand what was going on. Outside the men shook hands, going into different cabs. Cybersix ducked into an alley where she donned her cape, hat and gloves. She decided to tail Lucas's cab, seeing that he now had whatever that object was. The cab stopped outside his apartment. She located the spot she had sat on earlier in the night to watch him. He changed, looked over his daybook, then started making the normal preparations for turning in for the night. However, he seemed agitated. Not long after arriving home he turned off his light and presumably went to sleep.   
He had given her more to contemplate in one night then all her explorations had in weeks.  
  
So Lucas was definitely with the resistance but he only had friends in high places. It appeared he himself wasn't in a posion of power, still he would be of use to her but she would have to act quickly for her plan to work.  
  
*******  
  
She landed on her windowsill and gracefully climbed into her residence.   
"Good evening. Had a pleasant run?"   
She almost gasped, and turned around. Lying on her bed was 29, with a smug grin on his face.   
"Yes. It's a nice night. What are YOU doing here?" she demanded. having regained her composure.  
"I missed you" he replied honestly. Cybersix sighed and began to take off her cape and hat.  
"So what have you found out?" he asked, probably to take her mind off him.   
"Lucas is part of the resistance"  
"Lucas?"  
"A co-worker."  
"Go on."  
When she didn't offer any more information he said, "You might as well"  
"I went to his apartment tonight, then followed him into a bar. He met a man there. They think I'm coming to Meridianna in a couple weeks. He then gave Lucas this thing, then they both left rather quickly. It was very strange." It felt good to talk to 29 she had to admit. It was also easier to think when she was replaying the night off to him, although she was being vague.  
"You're calling him by his first name?"   
"Did you even hear a word I said?"  
"Yeah, sure, you called him Lucas" he mockingly ridiculed.   
"I don't think that was the point"  
"All right, so they know you're coming and they left quickly. Big deal. You found the resistance"  
"But it IS a big deal. You don't understand. You weren't there."  
"That ain't my fault!"   
There were times when she just wanted to kill her brother, and now was one of those times. She glared at him, and he lowered his eyes after a moment.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" He questioned.  
"Are the Fixed Ideas I sent for here yet?"  
"No, but they should be by tomorrow night"  
"Good. I'll call you later about what I want to do with them"  
"Should I be worried?"  
She almost laughed, "No!"  
"Really, what are you going to do?"  
"Don't worry about that just yet. Let's just say I'm going to be getting to know Lucas quite a bit more."  
"What?! You're not!"  
"What's the problem?" she took a step closer to her brother: Something was wrong.  
"Nothing...it's just, do you think that's safe?"   
Oh. He was just worrying about her safety again.  
"29! I'm a big girl and can take care of myself!"   
He looked at her for a moment then said in a slightly husky voice, "Yeah I know." He gave her a forced smile, "Well goodnight," He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Sweet dreams brother" he gave her hand a good luck squeeze then was out the door.   
  
She took off her suit and turned down her bed, then sat by her window for another hour, thinking.  
  
End of Chapter 4   
  
Did you all like that. I know the conversation between Cybersix and 29 isn't great but I think it works. Want a hint? Nero is the greek word for water ^_^  
  
Muse: *puts hand over Sita's mouth* You're giving it away!  
  
Sita  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The Other side Chapter 5  
  
The wind was gently playing with her cape but she took no notice of it. Cybersix was kneeling on the building across the street from Lucas's apartment. He wasn't home yet but she wanted to make sure everything was in place. The Fixed Ideas she had sent for were waiting a few jumps away. They didn't realize their hours were very numbered. All was dark. All was quiet. She sighed almost content.   
  
Her head snapped down when she saw Lucas emerging out of the crowd, heading toward his house.   
  
"Show time" she thought as she leapt into the starry sky.  
  
CRASH! The glass of Lucas window lay shattered on the floor. Fixed Ideas came in, making a mess and a good deal of noise. Cybersix made a mental note to inform Jose of her displeasure in their stealth training. She remained a few seconds longer then also flew into the window, knocking out whatever pieces may have survived the Fixed Ideas. She hit a Fixed Idea with her heel, turned around quickly, and punched another one. They burst into green light and there were the tinks of sustenance vials as it collided with the floor. The other Fixed Ideas looked stunned at their attacker, but she paid no attention, finishing them off quickly.   
  
Lucas was breathing heavy, gun in hand. Cybersix mildly took note of it. She reached down slowly and picked up the vials, putting them in her collar pocket. She then spun around as if to leave.  
  
"Wait!"   
  
She didn't. When a hand grabbed her wrist, she didn't fight it.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?"   
  
She shook her head, pulled out of his grasp, jumped out the window, and disappeared into the night.  
  
A few nights later she was at his window again, glaring. He just looked at her wide eyed. He then moved more quickly then she had first thought he was capable of. Again he asked, "Who are you?" She sub-consciously reached behind her and pulled her sleeve down even farther. She summoned the name she had thought of for herself and released it. "Twilight",   
  
He accepted the reply. "Why did you help me? I mean if you're like them..." he said the last part a bit harder.   
  
If the whole truth were to be told, Cybersix didn't really have a plan as far as this part went. She figured it would be a play-it-by-ear thing. Luckily, Lucas wasn't asking any questions she wasn't prepared to answer.  
  
"I chased them into your apartment." She said this in a cold voice, but let him continue his interrogation.  
  
"Um…why were you chasing them?"   
  
She chose not to directly answer that question at that moment, "I save you from them, and THIS is the thanks I get?" her hands remained at her sides but she brought herself up to her full height, almost as if she were trying to loom over him. At least, she was hoping for that effect, since he was a good half foot taller than she was.  
  
"What do you mean?" he pulled back a little, intimidated.  
  
"Enough small talk. Give it to me," she held out her hand.  
  
"Give you what?"  
  
She sighed impatiently, "Give it to me!"   
  
"It WHAT?" He started to sound irritated.  
  
"That vial. I KNOW you have it."  
  
"Vial? I don't know what you're talking about!"   
  
She paused, as if she was considering believing him. He didn't have it of course: The particular vial, of which she spoke, was safely tucked in her shirt collar.  
  
"I guess you don't have it after all," she half-said to herself.   
  
She turned to go again but he stopped her, not with his hands, but with his voice, "Who or WHAT are you?"  
  
Just what she wanted: the faster the better. "I just told you," she said pretending extreme patience.  
  
"So you work for Cybersix?" he asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"NO!" she shouted, whipping about as if the very name outraged her, "I DON'T work for her!" Glowering, she snapped her cape behind her and twisted toward the window.  
  
"Wait! I'm sorry!" he called after her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, still glaring, as if to say, "This had better be worth my bother."  
  
"Well, if you don't work for her, then where did you come from?" She sighed.  
  
"All right. I DID work for her when I was younger, but NOT any more!" He waited for her to continue so she decided to wrap it up then, "She killed my sister and I ran away. She wants to kill me now, and sent those Fixed Ideas after me. I got the better of them, and that's how the Fixed Ideas ended up in your apartment. Happy?" she snipped, still acting insulted.  
  
"Yes" he answered, smiling. Cybersix almost smiled herself, but for a different reason.   
  
Once more Cybersix could be seen driving along the bumpy road that lead to what was now called Jose's mansion. She had seen Lucas a few more times as Twilight, and she was pleased about the progress she was making with him. He was trusting her more and more: she could feel it, and it hadn't been all that hard to gain it. The mansion appeared from behind a few trees that had been blocking its view. She smiled over the prospect of seeing Cyber 29. She hadn't seen him for a while.  
  
She flung open the door of the mansion in a dramatic fashion. At once, the Technos jumped up and crowded around her, abandoning their previous master now that their mistress was present. Cybersix smiled at Jose, who merely scowled. She guessed he didn't like hanging around the mansion all the time and wanted to get out and about Meridanna. Well, he'd get his chance soon.  
  
"Is 29 here?" she demanded. Jose pointed over his shoulder into the library. Cybersix began the short journey across the room with Jose at her heels. 29 was indeed there his feet up on a table, arms crossed.   
  
"All rise" he joked as she entered the room.  
  
"Damn straight" she chuckled then raised her eyebrows, indicating that he should get up and follow her and Jose.   
  
However he totally "misinterpreted" her meaning, "Oh I'm sorry your highness!" he said getting up from his roost. He then crawled on all fours in front of Cybersix, bowing and kissing her hand. She rolled her eyes and told him to get up and quit making a fool of himself. Honestly, how were the Types and Technos supposed to respect her if he did things like that??  
  
Several minutes later they were all at a table eating lunch.   
  
"There's been a change of plans" Cybersix informed them. 29 and Jose looked up from their meals, "Jose's going to Meridanna to rob banks and the like. I want it to look like he's trying to take over the place." She glanced over at him, "You may have 25 Fixed Ideas and 3 Technos to start off."   
  
Jose looked genuinely happy over the potential trouble he could, and would, cause.   
  
Sensing there was more, however, everyone remained silent. Jose dealt with, Cybersix turned her attention to 29, "I would like you to try to get in with the resistance as a human."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard," was the confident reply.  
  
"Don't be so sure: Not all of them are like Lucas. Some run more along the lines of Dr. Zach," she warned. After rethinking, in the course of a few seconds, a decision that had taken her an hour to come to, she said, "Umm, perhaps you shouldn't. Maybe you should just go back to base."   
  
29 showed a rare flash of anger, "I can handle it." he stated, self-assurance and coolness dripping from his every word, their eyes locked, each challenging the other. Cybersix surrendered and let it drop.   
  
For the moment anyway.   
  
Returning her attention to Jose, she began telling him what she would like him to do, allowing him to suggest and incorporate some of his own ideas.  
  
Later, Cybersix decided to give 29 a sustenance gun. She hadn't planned on bringing them out until later: their existence was still a closely guarded secret, but she felt she had to give him one now. It was odd, but she felt safer with him having one, even though she didn't use one herself if she could avoid it.  
  
"Here, take this." she said, holding it out.  
  
"I don't want it."   
  
It wasn't as if he didn't know how to use one: A cocky Army General had refused the order of the former president to disband his regiment and made an attempt to play hero by liberating Meridiana. Cyber 29 and five Technos had used the rickety rifle prototypes to totally slaughter the armored column as it came through the mountain pass outside of town. The CIA still had no idea what happened.  
  
Cybersix shoved the gun in his hand, "It's an order," she replied, taking advantage of rank. He shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't take "no" for an answer, and put the gun in his belt under his shirt. He then kissed her on the cheek, said his goodbyes, then left. He had to get back to Meridanna; apparently he had taken a job at a little convenience store.  
  
Cybersix locked herself in the library to do a little reading: Like every kid and adolescent, she was grateful it was Friday. She contemplated things for a short time, then pulled a volume down. Her foot tapped nervously as she read the words, feeling whole and herself:  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
  
Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?  
  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes"  
  
Rising, Cybersix placed the book on the desk a little harder then she had intended. Her footstep's echoes seemed to chase her as she walked briskly out of the room, the time of completeness gone.  
  
"I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Hope you all liked that. Ptah cleaned it up a bit and BTW Shakespere belongs to Shakespere The next chapter holds promise of action! Everybody say "about time!"   
  
Don't you dare review! (reverse pyhcology) ^_~  
  
Thanks for reading 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for cleaning it up Ptah!  
  
The Other Side   
Chapter 6  
  
Cybersix woke early a few weeks after arriving at Meridianna to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. For a   
moment it eluded her why she had set it to go off so early. Then she remembered she wanted to have time to talk to Jose before heading over to the high school. Jose had a job to do and she would be greatly displeased if he couldn't get going today. This would be her absolute last chance.  
  
This wasn't the first job she had had Jose pull but this was the first big one. He had robbed the bank a couple of   
times. Well, TRIED to rob it. Usually, all he did was just let his Fixed Ideas roam around Meridianna.   
  
Cybersix turned a blind eye to most of his antics. She frowned as she recalled some of his "plans": Once, he had thought it would be a good idea to try to take over the underground of Meridianna. "Tried" being the key word here, since she doubted that she would have needed to stop him in case he had succeeded. Even with the Fixed Ideas his attempt was pathetic.  
  
The phone was picked up after a couple of rings. In the background she heard what sounded like a lot of heavy objects getting moved around. What the hell was he doing?  
"Hello?" said the somewhat groggy voice on the other end.  
"Put Jose on" she barked. Jose came on a few seconds later sounding out of sorts as usual.   
"So will it be ready for today?"  
"Yes" was the confident reply. THAT made Cybersix worry.   
"You're SURE?"   
"Yes."  
"Good. You know what to do?"  
"Of course, the school, lunch time."  
"Right."  
"Why don't we just take over Meridianna this way?" Jose asked.  
"Of what use would they be to me as mindless slaves?" she asked, answering the question with a question.  
"They would make good examples." was the wise response.  
"I think my plan will make an even better example." she could almost see Jose smile in her mind. For some reason none of this was bringing her much joy.  
Cybersix hung up the phone actually feeling a little nervous herself. This project had in fact been started by Von R and she was a little doubtful about using it. Though after having a look at it herself, she had to admit that it was a good plan. She also commended Jose for coming up with it, well part of it anyway. Sighing and shivering slightly she pulled on Adrian's clothes and started toward the school for another day as the public educator.   
  
  
At around lunch time Adrian began to get tense. She could feel her muscles tightening up with excitement and apprehension despite her efforts to remain calm. She had more to worry about then a few things going wrong.   
  
Sticking close to Lucas, Cybersix walked down the hall when she noticed a shadow beginning to creep across the ground toward them. She discreetly fell in behind Lucas as the thing got closer. The hall had a nice contrast between shadows and light she noticed, actually allowing herself to appreciate its beauty, however odd a time it was.  
"LUCAS! GET DOWN! DO'NT LOOK!" she heard herself scream as planned. She pushed him to the ground, making sure his head was covered above all else. They landed rather hard. Cybersix squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could.   
She sensed the eye pass over her through her eyelids yet she still kept her eyes closed until she was sure it was gone.   
Lucas was beginning to stir under her and the whole situation suddenly felt very strange and slightly awkward. Calling upon her best acting skills she stared off into space, completely limp. It was harder then she had imagined it would be, she couldn't blink and she could barely breathe. Lucas got up and she kind of rolled off him, her back to him, taking advantage of the situation to blink. She suppressed the temptation to shake her head.  
"Adrian?" she heard him say. The felt a hand gently turn her over, she risked one more blink before he turned her all the way over.  
"Adrian!?" he asked again a little more frantically. She didn't move a muscle. When his friend didn't respond, Lucas stood up and looked around, apparently unsure of what to do. All of the students were as out as she appeared to be. Her eyes began to water and she really wanted to blink and take a deep breath but she remained still. After what seemed an eternity he began to travel away from her and more toward the doors. When he was at last gone, she took a deep breath, got up, and rapped softly on a nearby door. Out stumbled a techno that was thinly, in Cybersix's opinion, disguised as Adrian. She showed him were to lie and told him not to move. He knew he had better not.   
  
Cybersix made a brief stop at her apartment and changed into her outfit. Now she had to find Lucas and anyone else who had survived the eye on its first sweep of Meridianna. As she swooped high above the residents of Meridianna, she saw that many of them had fallen under the eye's spell: her mind began to wirl. At least she had an idea on how and where to find Lucas. And Jose.   
Lucas hadn't gotten far from the school, which was to be expected. The sun was setting and long shadows were being thrown across the ground. Cybersix caught sight of Lori and almost smiled: at least that was one thing that was not going to be missed.   
"Twilight!" Lucas exclaimed, surprised.   
"Lucas" she said, somehow lacking the same initial surprise. She started to run off. Lucas followed, not needing any persuasion.   
"Where are we going?" he panted, following her.  
"We have to find out where it went! I bet Jose's behind it!" she bit out savagely. Lucas ran with her but was soon out of breath. Cybersix mercifully waited for him at the corner. He gave her apologetic grin.  
  
  
RING! The alarm hurt cybersix's ears but at least they had "found" Jose. After telling Lucas to stay out of sight she jumped up onto a near by roof top, this part of the set up hadn't been rehearsed so a lot of improvising would have to be done. She had just thought when it came to stopping a huge eye that stole one's brains; well you just couldn't plan it.   
"Let me guess, it was payday at the lab and you're cashing in your check" Jose looked up at her startled.   
"It's Twilight! Get her!" he shouted at the nearest Fixed Ideas. The Fixed Ideas, even though being considerably slow, didn't move since Cybersix was their master. To keep Lucas from getting suspicious she didn't wait from them to make the first move. She leapt into the air and kicked the one nearest to her. Jose shouted his command and again and the other fixed Ideas began to respond. Sort of.   
  
A gentle whispering sound informed her that the eye had arrived on the scene. Cybersix kept her head turned and ran to finish off the Fixed ideas. She needn't have bothered they were already gazing at the thing with blank expressions on their dumb faces.   
"Don't look at it!" she called to Lucas. Desperately hoping he would heed her warning.  
"Get her! Get Twilight!" Jose screamed at the eye. Cybersix began to run once again keeping her head forward. The thing had gotten MUCH bigger then when it had started out. The eye stopped for a few seconds just floating in the air. Cybersix slowed, a bit confused. Suddenly a blue laser beam shot from the eyes sides and landed dangerously close to Cybersix. She was surprised and just barely managed to run ahead of it. In the testing this hadn't come up. She hypnotized that it had gotten stronger from the human's minds it had managed to acquire.   
  
Cybersix began to head toward the bank now in an actual attempt to get away. If she could get into the bank she would have a small advantage plus Lucas wouldn't be able to see them. The eye blew apart the doors before she reached them forcing her to make a quick turn. Glass fell all around her, as quick as a rattlesnake she snapped her head to the side, eyes shut.   
  
When she opened them for a moment she was greeted with the sight of her own face staring back at her. Carelessly she grabbed it and glanced over the ground looking for the eye's shadow. Spotting it she lifted the glass that was now acting as a mirror in front of it. She heard Jose yelling something in the background. The eye turned and Jose got a taste of its fire power. He and Cybersix shared a discreet look before running toward their respective companions.  
  
"I have to stop it before it leaves Meridianna…"   
"And you're going to help me…" she thought as Lucas came into view, his mind, remarkably, still intact.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Mwhaa...cliffhanger 


	7. Chapter 7

The Other Side Chapter 7  
  
Panting slightly, Cybersix ran up to Lucas. She was a bit surprised that he had actually listened to her and not stared into the eye. He seemed a bit shook up though. The eye could not leave Meridianna! This was quite a dangerous situation indeed, but how could she stop it? She could very well bring herself down from within by just letting that thing drift close to her armies. She had an idea in the back of her head (she had already thought about what she would do if something went horribly wrong), but she would need a little help and a bit of good luck, which was something that, unfortunately, didn't follow her around very often of its own free will.  
"Lucas does the lab have anything that would freeze that thing?" she knew that it did, she had seen Lucas using something the other day in a demonstration for his class.  
"Yeah" Lucas answered looking somewhat distracted, most likely trying to come up with his own plan to stop the eye. "Liquid nitrogen" She needn't have worried about looking untrustworthy at the moment.  
"You have to get me some!"  
  
*******  
Some time later they could be seen weaving in and out of the spellbound Meridianna teenagers. They stopped when they reached "Adrian", then sidestepped him. The techno did a passable job she had to admit. It was now dark and neither turned on a light: it kind of reminded Cybersix of the tale of "Sleeping Beauty" and how everyone in the castle had fallen asleep. In the lounge, he opened a large cabinet on the side and pulled out a sliver tank, presumably containing the liquid she was seeking.  
"Don't touch it" he told her. She nodded.   
"Stay here where it's safe" she told him. This was too big to worry about appearances any more. She jumped out the window before he could protest. Even if he didn't remain at the school, he shouldn't be able to get too far.   
  
********  
Running across the buildings holding the tank, Cybersix tried to get as close to the eye as she could. A tower was coming into view: she climbed it and took a final leap from the top of it, grabbing onto the eye. It had a million strings that dangled from it, thick as ropes. This hadn't been exactly what she wanted but it would have to do.   
The eye was falling asleep. As it drifted toward another tower Cybersix let go of the ribbon that was holding her and used the tower to get another shot at the eye. This time it was a bull's eye as she gracefully landed on top of the eye. Better yet, the thing didn't seem to notice her company.   
  
She carefully unscrewed the cap on the tank and began to pour it on the skin of the eye, bouncing around the crown to spread it more quickly. It reared up suddenly, reacting much faster then she thought it would in its muddled state. She tumbled off and fell from the dizzying height the eye had been floating at. She landed hard on her side. She just lay there for a second, trying to catch her breath. The tank had landed nearby: Its insides spilled everywhere, forcing her to roll a little to avoid the contents. Cybersix looked up at the eye as it flung around in a fit of rage and pain. She saw that she had managed to dump the first quarter of the tank on it so there was at least one reason to feel triumphant in it after all.   
  
A few seconds later she was back in the air trying to get near it again. Now that it was wounded and obviously occupied she could try to do some damage. She leapt off of an apartment building and rammed into the eye, her elbow out first and her body tight. She didn't go through it as she had dared to have hoped but she did do some significant damage. The thing crashed into a tall building close to the angel statue. Cybersix got an unexpected feeling of loss: the angel statue must not be destroyed! She didn't know why, but it just shouldn't. She was falling again, but this time the eye was joining her for the short journey to the Earth.   
  
*********  
She coughed a little pitifully and tried to get up. Her head encountered some rubble before she could pull herself completely upright. For a moment she thought about just giving up, but then she pushed that idea aside and planted her palms above her head and pushed with all her might. The rubble shook a little but didn't yield. She took a dust filled breath and tried again. This time, the rubble gave way easily. Much too easily.  
  
Cyber29's face greeted her as she climbed out.   
"Thought you could use a little help" she didn't know whether to kill him or kiss him: both seemed pretty appealing at the moment.  
"Maybe a little" she sighed. He held up a small device that Cybersix knew too well.   
"Let's do it," he said. Cybersix reached over and took the object from his hand. Once again she hadn't wanted to bring these out until later but as they say "desperate times call for desperate measures".  
  
*******  
The eye had slowed down considerably, the ice spot on it seemed to be numb. In fact, it wasn't even really moving, just bobbing pathetically in place, attempting to get back in the air. They both decided that the ice patch would be the perfect spot to plant the end to this nuisance. A little longer though and Cybersix doubted they would need to do anything to stop it.  
  
Both latched onto the side, 29 tossed her the sustenance explosive. They were neat little things, able to make quite a bang and were pocket sized. Cybersix stuck it on the eye and they both jumped off simultaneously. The eye blew up seconds later in a burst of laser-like blue light. It was beautiful in its own way. What was left of the light broke up and fell back to the city like streamers to their original owners. A few shops and the surrounding buildings had suffered a bit of damage, but that was fine. The worst case was the building into which the eye had crashed when Cybersix poured her instant ice on it. After a look from Cybersix, 29 took his leave with a reassuring smile and a, "I'd better get a pay raise for this". She waved her hand to his back and told him not to hope for too much. She turned back to the school, tired and wanting nothing more then to go to bed.  
  
*****  
Lucas and Cybersix observed as a fake Adrian pretended to come around. It was lucky it was dark or else he never would have fooled Lucas.  
"You all right buddy?" Lucas asked looking unsure.  
"Yeah" replied the imitation Adrian a little hoarsely. He stood up slowly along with the other people around him. The false Adrian began to walk away mumbling something about needing some air and time to figure things out. Lucas looked like he was going to go after him but Cybersix held him back. She pulled her cape around her and sort of melted into the wall, slithering toward the nearest door. She didn't think anyone would really pay her any attention. Lucas followed suit but first he shared a quick, what he must have thought of as diplomatic, look with another teacher Mr. Comber: Lucas had been talking to the man while Cybersix had been dealing with her eye. Mr. Comber was another member of the resistance she was sure. This was working out beautifully.  
  
**********   
  
After Lucas and Cybersix had slunk out the back way, she turned her concentration back to him.  
"Thank you for your help Lucas" she actually was grateful for him staying out of her way when she needed him to. And for the liquid nitrogen.   
"No problem. You did a great job stopping that thing. I never would have thought of that." She gave him a small sweet smile.   
'No I don't think you would have' she reflected to herself, "Goodnight Lucas" she paused for a moment when he didn't say anything, waiting for him to wish her the same. Then before she knew what was happening he was giving her a kiss on the lips. Later, when she contemplated on it, she imagined her face would have been a picture and a half. She hadn't had too much experience in this though but had been half-expecting something like this. For a moment, she almost pulled back: She couldn't! This wasn't right! Then she quieted her fears and leaned in and began to kiss back. Well, just a little. Her heart began to pick up a little too, so she was the first one to break the kiss, but for some reason was a little reluctant to do so.  
"Goodnight Twilight" he whispered, then walked away quickly but happily. Cybersix stood there for a few seconds, shaking her head, before jumping into the starry sky.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
A/N Kay I'm enjoying myself ^_^ r/r please! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Other Side Chapter 8  
  
"This close"  
She almost held up her hand to demonstrate exactly the amount of distance she was referring to.  
"This close to almost getting 29 and myself killed, my army defeated and perhaps putting the world at risk!" Though that last part was probably a bit of an exaggeration. Someone would have stopped it eventually she was sure. But it wouldn't have been easy though. It might even have taken years until people figured out how it was putting its spell on people and they were able to get it while it was off guard. she shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she had work to do in the present.   
  
She rounded the corner in the high school and entered her classroom just before the bell rang. Her students were eager to continue their conversations despite the nuisance of having to relocate themselves.   
"All right! That's enough!" her voice cracked through them like a whip even though she wasn't yelling, "Pass your homework up to the front of the class please"   
"Here Mr. S" said an infatuated Lori. Her highlighted eye lids stood out and she batted her eyes in an innocent fashion. Cybersix glared straight into them. Lori's hand purposely brushed with her own as she handed her paper in, letting it linger there. Cybersix made no comment for the moment but took her hand away, none too tactfully. This still didn't seem to upset nor stop the girl's display of affections but she backed off a little, content to just gazing at him in her fixated way.   
  
Not a great deal of time later, Cybersix was teaching and noticed Lori's attention or lack thereof.  
"Lori! How many times have I told you no music during class!" she reached over and yanked the headphones out of the girl's ears, "I'm tired of you disrupting my class. Go down to the office" he dragged her out of the room by her upper arm.   
"Yeah, yeah whatever" the red-headed girl simply shrugged and began to trudge down the corridor. Cybersix sighed and turned back to her other pupils, glowering all the while as if daring any of them to make her day.  
  
******  
  
The class seemed to be lasting a long time: Cybersix had her hands on either side of her head and was bent over her desk attempting to read. Her class was busy, engaged in the same activity and in similar positions. Her mind kept going back to the kiss Lucas had given her. Really, when looking at it from a detached view, it was no big deal. Yet it was! She wasn't human and he was, plain and simple. But Technos did that, and more, all the time and no harm had ever come of it. Why was she so different? In a way there was no use in worrying about it now: What was done was done, although she had been hoping not to get into this type of relationship. Like it or not, they had both taken that important first step that night. A small voice in the back of her head asked her if she was more unnerved over the fact that she had enjoyed it! Perhaps that was the main underlying reason: She enjoyed it, but she wasn't supposed to for so many reasons. Again she tried to convince herself it really wasn't a big deal.   
"And it's not" she thought, closing the subject in her mind.  
  
*****  
  
"Although authorities have no proof, they are asking citizens to take the werewolf threat seriously." As she was walking by, Cybersix hit the off switch on her television set on her way to pick up her cape, which was draped over a near by chair. She thought the idea of werewolves roaming around Meridianna to be quite ridiculous.   
  
*********  
  
"I got in!" 29's voice drifted out of the phone, "I got into the resistance!"  
"Good job" she said evenly, although inside she was heaving a great sigh of relief and even one of happiness. This was a good thing.   
"I should tell you, though, that there is this one woman who I think is going to give me a hard time."  
"That's all right. Just don't give her anything interesting and she'll leave you alone soon enough. If she proves to be too much of a problem then we can always arrange a little 'accident'. Did you find out anything?"  
"No, at least nothing we didn't already know. Besides, you know they don't give out a lot of info to the new guy."  
"True."  
  
*******  
  
A couple days later Cybersix was walking home from the café where she had spent the evening in Lucas's company. He had just told Adrian about Twilight and how great he thought she was. Cybersix had decided the man was an idiot. That, or else love really was very, very blind.   
  
She began to think about trying to get into the resistance as Adrian but she had to stop and contemplate her chances and the risks. If she did that, someone might draw the connection between Adrian and Twilight. True, they probably wouldn't even dream of the truth but they could very well think something was going on. So what? Well there was Lucas to consider, and that if Twilight got "busted" then she would have nothing to fall back on. No. Unless times called on it, Adrian would just stay as someone who had heard of Twilight through Lucas and that was it. A mild mannered, boring, high school, English teacher.   
  
She pulled her coat a little closer around her as she walked, for the air had a slight chill to it. Halfway home she changed direction, remembering she had wanted to pick up some milk for her coffee the next morning.   
  
"29!" she almost yelled out. Then she saw who was engaging his full attention.  
  
He was in a disguise, but she saw right through it. He was with a woman. He was holding her with his hand on her hip, rubbing it gently and talking quickly to her about something. She stopped, turned to him, and gave him a goodbye kiss. It was a very lingering, deep kiss in Cybersix's totally unbiased opinion. One hand running through her hair the other gliding it's way down her side. Once again recapturing her hip. Cybersix wasn't sure she trusted herself to look where his partner's hands had fallen. When she did she saw they at least hung lazily but harmlessly are his neck. Perhaps playing with the ends of his black hair.   
  
Cybersix leaned to get a better look: She had long red hair that fell all around her face and was rather tall, like herself. Her features were hard, though held together by a thin face. A short purple dress swished around her legs, and her light, purple jacket hung open. 29 didn't appear to be acting, leading her to believe that it was he actually liked this woman. He had that glittering, "the world is wonderful" look in his eyes as he gazed at her. He was also fidgeting slightly. It was unsettling to Cybersix because he seemed to be in almost complete control of his emotions most of the time.   
  
"No new information huh?" Cybersix turned and left them for the time being. She really wished 29 had told her. She wasn't sure why, but it really upset her that he hadn't.  
  
End of chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

The Other Side Chapter 9  
  
She heard the gentle click of her own heels as she landed on Lucas's window sill. A little light shone into the darkness around her. She paused for a moment to wonder at why she was even here, Lucas was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. However, for reasons unknown to her, Cybersix rapped softly on the window and waited patiently for him to open it. He didn't keep her waiting long.  
  
A few sunrises and sunsets later Cybersix was racing over the roof tops of Meridianna, loving the wind and feeling free. A growl pierced the perfect night air before it's dispatcher followed it. Cybersix froze for only a split second, but it was still too late: The thing crashed into her with incredible force. It sent Cybersix sprawling across the roof. She managed to jump to her feet immediately after stopping her unplanned roll before turning to face her assailant. A snarling werewolf met her gaze. Cybersix pulled back without realizing it, repulsed by it. It couldn't be true!   
  
  
  
  
  
The werewolf was on the attack again, but this time Cybersix was ready for it in a battle position. When the werewolf moved in she ducked and got a shot in it's stomach before going on her back and flipping the wolf over her head. The beast was quick to regain her footing though. Cybersix was sure it was a woman from the long reddish/brown hair that fell across her shoulders and backside, the figure was also obviously feminine.   
"Good move Cyber woman" the wolf growled.  
"You haven't seen the half of it yet," Cybersix snorted. The fight would have continued with round 2 if the police hadn't put in an unexpected appearance. A light was shone on them from the street below, and they were suddenly surrounded by police cars. The beam was bright in Cybersix's face and she moved quickly to get out of it. Her "friend" was nowhere to be seen when she had returned to the relative safety of the dark.   
"We'll meet again." Cybersix pronounced to the night, Becoming air born as a stray light managed to catch her position on the ledge.  
  
*********  
  
As soon as Cybersix entered her apartment she called Jose wanting to know just what the hell was going on. Had he heard something or did he have anything to do with this? She also later admitted to herself that perhaps she had also wanted an excuse to yell at someone, what with 29 and Lucas. The phone was picked up by a Techno, as usual, and not a very lively one at that.   
"Put Jose on!" she barked as always, briefly wonderiong why the clone didn't just answer his own damn phone: She was the only one who called him, except maybe 29.  
"Yes Cybersix?"   
She decided to get right to the point which wasn't usually her custom with Jose, "What do you know about the Werewolves?"  
"What werewolves? The ones the police are going on about?"  
"Yes and the one I ran into tonight!"   
There was a moment of silence as though he was too stunned to speak.  
"Nothing" he finally voiced, "I didn't believe the police reports about them but…"   
"hmmmmmmmm," Cybersix thought to herself. She wasn't really sure what to think about Jose.  
"You're sure?" she asked one last time waiting to see if he'd own up to anything. He didn't, "Yes Cybersix, would you like me to send some Technos out to look into it?."  
"Yes…send a few Technos out onto the streets to see if they find anything. I expect a report by Wednesday"  
"I have another call coming in"  
"From who?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Just a Type" he assured her.   
She hung up the phone on him. She would have conducted a longer investigation into the matter of the werewolves, but she felt her emotions might get in the way at the moment. Better to deal with it with a clear head: She didn't want anymore mistakes like with the Eye.   
  
Two nights later she could again be seen soaring over the rooftops of Meridianna, only this time she was on her way to visit 29. She had called him earlier in the evening and either he hadn't been home or didn't want to answer his phone. Probably the latter, big surprise. She had talked to him a few days ago after her little conversation with Jose.   
  
"Hello?"  
"29" her voice had been harder then she would have liked.  
He sensed it right away, "Is something wrong?"  
"No, I…" she came very close to telling him she wanted him to head back to base immediately, but held back, "I wanted to see how things are working out with the resistance."  
"Oh…not too bad I guess. That woman's not on my case as much, either she's busy or she got bored."   
"Right, cause you have absolutely nothing to hide," Cybersix thought to herself, "That's good, and your job at the store is coming well?"   
He took in a quick breath: She could hear it, even though he tried to hide it. Perhaps he had met his new girlfriend there?  
"Yeah everything's cool," he said in a mild tone, "Is something up?"   
"No" she said a little too quickly, "I have to go!" Again, her tone had been hard. She had given him the chance to tell her and he hadn't. That this woman was now his girlfriend she had no doubt. She had seen them together again.   
"Come on! I know something's up!" he said before she could hang up on him. Cybersix took a deep breath, thinking that now was a good a time as any to confront him about it. She was opening her mouth when he rapidly cut her off, "Oh I'm sorry I have to go". Cybersix strained her ears and heard the door open and close.   
"Who's there?" she bit out before she could stop herself.  
"No one."  
"Don't lie to me!"  
"Fine! It's a friend from work."   
Cybersix snorted, why did he keep lying to her??   
"Right. A friend. Do give HER my regards!"   
Understanding dawned on 29 and he got angry, "Yes it's a woman! So you caught me. Are you happy now?"  
"No I'm not happy at all," Cybersix wanted dearly to ask the woman's name and perhaps her, age, address, social security number, how fragile her neck looked…  
"Well I don't care," he said softly, then hung up.  
  
Now she was going to his house to try to maybe patch things over. She had blown it as far as confrontation went: She should have talked to him in person and not have given him the chance to hang up on her.  
  
The hotel was coming into view fast. She landed on a near by rooftop and looked into his window. She really hoped his new "friend" wasn't there: She really, really didn't want to see her again or walk in on anything. Luck was with her, for he was alone and even came to his window. But he was a werewolf!   
"This is impossible!" she said aloud. Her brother, in the form of a werewolf, jumped to the street and began to run as though looking for something. Cybersix followed from her perch above.   
"How could this have happened?!"  
Her brother stopped running, his nose in the air sniffing at something. Cybersix was silent and waited the whole moment for whatever was going to happen. A small growl notified her that another werewolf was in the area and heading for her. She jumped to avoid it, but it was close and she was splattered with the pieces of the rooftop that got dislodged when the wolf punched it. Moving in a blur, Cybersix ran to strike the wolf in front of her: It was the same one she had encountered before. The werewolf was thrown against the side of the building, but she didn't immediately attack. Instead, she called for reinforcements from the sidewalk below, "Mike help me!"   
  
"Mike?" It took Cybersix a second to understand that the wolf was talking to 29. The said Mike leaped from the street up to the building where Cybersix and the other werewolf stood.  
"29, listen to me! we can't fight!" Cybersix crossed her arms as she said this to emphasize her point. 29 didn't listen. He pounced, swinging his arms, trying to hit her. She dodged them, all the while attempting to remind him who he really was. "Try to remember who you really are! Please try to remember that I'm your sister!" she jumped to prevent him from crushing her into bits. She did a back flip over the woman werewolf and pulled a screen between them. She fumbled with the controls of the elevator she was in until she started to rise. The screen didn't stop the werewolf for long she just pulled it out and began to climb the elevator shaft. Cybersix was trapped below and up above was a roof. She turned to look were the elevator was destined to take her and saw that 29's contorted snout was there to greet her.   
  
Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her shift and she was bounced across the rooftop before she could regain her footing. She came to a stop at last sliding in front of 29. The woman werewolf burst through the roof of the elevator, in a mini explosion of rooftop shingles and small blocks.   
"Mike, destroy her. Do it for me?" she then flicked her hair so it came to rest on the side of her face and in that instant she looked just like the woman 29 was dating.  
"You! I should have known!" Cybersix yelled.  
"Yes…Elaine" another voice joined them. Jose walked out of the shadows, arms behind his back like an army sergeant, 4 Fixed Ideas lurked behind him. 29 still hadn't moved: The way his mind was working currently reminded Cybersix of a Fixed Idea.   
"Elaine! Tell 29 to destroy the Cyber!" Cybersix's breathing picked up in her anger. Jose had created Elaine to kill her so he could take over. He would have done it sooner, she saw, like with the Eye, except 29 had been a problem. But not this time. This must have been planned for months in advance. Elaine gave the order again and 29 started toward her, crushing his sister's hat that lay in his path. This did nothing to reassure Cybersix in her brother's interest in her self preservation, but still she had to try one last time.   
" Help me, Cyber29! I love you and I need your help, please!" the words were soft yet clear and she put her head down almost as if in defeat, but it was more like she was giving the situation over to him. 29 suddenly stopped, torn between what he had become and who he really was.   
"29 kill her!" Elaine shouted. He stopped struggling and raised his claws again.  
"Please try to remember I love you, it's me, Cybersix!" he started to struggle again but this time he ignored the command given to him by Elaine. Cybersix got up from where she had fallen and approached him, a little cautiously, but when she got there she put her arms around him and hugged him.   
"If you won't do it then I will!" Elaine screamed leaping into the air, Cybersix turned and spread her arms in front of her brother to protect him. Elaine's blow hit it's mark and Cybersix was sent sprawling over the rooftop, Elaine was on her again before she could get up, one leg pinning each arm.   
  
  
  
  
"29!" Cybersix whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment not wanting to see the grinning face of the woman wolf who had so far bested her. She felt the weight on her arms disappear and when she looked up she saw 29 on Elaine giving it all he could give in his new body. Now, without her controlling him, he was having trouble getting adjusted to being bigger and being less nimble, but he was getting on. He didn't appear to be capable of speech yet.  
  
Jose had watched all this, and now got the idea that maybe he shouldn't have never revealed himself, or at least not until Cybersix took her last breath. He ran but Cybersix, anger burning in her eyes, chased after him. He would die for this and the bastard knew it!   
"Elaine!" he shouted in fear and frustration. The wolf with that title cut short her present battle and ran to help her runt of a master. She landed right in front of Cybersix, snarling. Feeling more confident, Cybersix didn't back down from the challenge, wanting nothing more then to beat Elaine into a pulp. A figure rushed past the two ladies, growling. Cybersix realized it was 29.   
So did Jose and he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, calling for his Fixed Ideas. One did come to his rescue but was quickly killed by Cyber29. He grabbed the clone by the scruff of the neck and held him up to his face.   
"You almost made me kill my sister!!" he voice was wavering with emotion, was very low and had a throaty quality.  
"NO!" Jose screamed before 29 took his claws and stuck them in the replica's chest. Blood spilled out all over the rooftop but that wasn't enough to satisfy 29. He kept stabbing his claws into the boy's chest.  
"Never again" 29 whispered in his new voice when he was at last finished. The Von R was now officially dead.  
  
Cybersix had witnessed all this from the corner of her eye a few Cyber jumps away, while dealing with her own monster. Elaine made as if to grab her by the collar and punch her, but Cybersix had already been prepared for this, ducking to the side and making Elaine over throw her strike. The werewolf was on the edge of the building and on the verge of losing her balance. Cybersix ran up behind her and did a flying kick, planting her foot right in the middle of the wolf's back. Elaine went toppling over the side of the building, hit another on her way down before finally slamming to the ground face first.   
  
She was naked and had transformed back into a woman by the time Cybersix and 29 had joined her on the ground.   
"Jose made me" she said to 29 as if she was pleading for her life. Cybersix doubted the werewolf knew that her end was nearer then she could have ever before imagined. But maybe she did because she said no more but merely put her head down as she began to flicker green before disappearing. Leaving nothing but a vial of sustenance.   
  
To her side 29 let out a howl and clawed at his chest. His hair vanished as if melting into his skin and his ears shrank back to their normal size. When he opened his eyes he was the man he was before, if not a little disoriented. Cybersix put her head down letting her hat hide her eyes where a few tears threatened to escape. 29 looked guilty away from her, ashamed.   
  
Yet he reached over from his position on the ground and hugged her in iron like strength, refusing to let go, his face buried from her view. Cybersix put her hand on his head, and she could tell he was frightened and angry over what he had almost done.   
  
End of chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So here it is, Ptah wrote the last pharagraph of the C6/29 conversation. He also beta read it as always so even with sixies.org down so THANK YOU VERY MUCH PTAH!   
  
The Other Side Chapter 10  
  
Cybersix stared down at her coffee, swishing it gently back and forth to make it swirl in her cup. Her mind was in much the same state as her coffee at that moment. All though she was happy to see Jose bite the dust after the 29 incident, it still did present the problem of not having anyone to look after the Fixed Ideas. 29 couldn't do it because he was still working in the resistance, and she didn't trust leaving one of the Technos in charge. She needed a special of some sort, someone who could be not only trusted but also capable of handling things should she or 29 not be around to make the decisions.   
  
A very small smile threatened to appear on her face as she thought of that perfect someone: she knew this person would not disappoint her. She'd give her a call as soon as she got back to her apartment.  
  
Adrian looked out the window of the café he was sitting in, he, or she as should probably be said, was tired from the werewolf fiasco the night before. She never did go to bed, but it didn't really matter, then or now, since she never would have been able to sleep anyway. At the moment she was waiting for Lucas. He must be running a little late but at the time she was grateful for the rest, both emotionally as well as physically.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She climbed into her apartment tired and a little worse for wear, 29 had been right behind her, his shirt and pants ripped. He hadn't let go of her for a while after he had transformed back, just sat at her feet holding her. She had wondered what he was doing? Was he trying to protect her from himself? He didn't seem to be seeking comfort. She didn't understand but when he had last let go he had jumped into the air and they had both headed for her apartment on instinct. The sun was already threatening to rise on the eastern horizon.  
  
He turned to face her squarely for the first time since he changed back.  
"I'm sorry" he said, sincerity in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think…I mean…I don't know what happened…" She put an end to his efforts to speak by going over to him and giving him a hug. She knew he was sorry, and now that she wasn't mad at him any more, saw how this could have easily happened. It was her fault, in a way, for not just coming out and telling him what she thought in the first place. Instead, she had let her emotions get the better of her and she had struck out at him in the worst way and time.  
"I know" she whispered in his ear.  
"It's not just that…that stupid fight we had."  
"It's forgotten."  
"I haven't forgotten it," he said continuing to be stubborn, his hand rubbing her back. He leaned over and began to smother her face in small, brotherly kisses. She knew he was trying, in every way, to show her that he was sorry. She flashed back to something that had happened when Von R was still alive. A Cyber had to be punished, and when they came back, all the Cybers had come around them and pretty much overwhelmed them with affection, hugs kisses, back rubs: It seemed to be the only way they knew how to share pain. When she herself had been beaten for 29's death, Cyber 4 had actually snuck over from her own bed to Cybersix's to watch over her, to wake or comfort, her should she have any nightmares or pain during the night.   
"Forget it," she said quietly. She walked to her sink and poured a glass of water but just leaned against the counter for a minute, thinking, before taking a sip and turning back to her brother. He looked at her and in that moment he looked so sad and guilty it actually hurt.  
"We'll have to replace Jose," she reminded him, trying to come up with something to say to break the unpleasant silence.   
His frown was replaced with a cross between a smug grin and a grimace, "Yeah."  
"How did you meet her?" Cybersix suddenly asked, she knew it wasn't significant, and that this probably wasn't the best time to ask, but she felt she had too.  
He sighed, "She just walked into the store one day and…it just kinda went from there," Cybersix said nothing, waiting for more information. Some of his custom humor was returning and he smiled, "she was nice and se-um-cute," he grinned as she rolled her eyes. "I can't remember who first asked who out.. Might have been me… I wasn't thinking too clearly then. Anyway we just went out for dinner and… you know," he shrugged. Cybersix was suddenly and unexplainably jealous of her brother, she had the sneaky suspicion that that's what he had intended. He had actually gone out on a date and had been in a relationship that he has wanted to be in (sort of, or at least he thought so at the time.) She had never been able to do those things. It was so, well, UNFAIR. She momentarily entertained the notion of dumping the rest of her water on him to make her feel better but he'd probably retaliate. Then it would be all out war, like when they were kids.  
  
She laughed to herself over these childish thoughts and was embarrassed to find that she was curious about another aspect of the relationship.  
"Is that all?" she asked innocently enough, but her brother was quick to catch on.  
"That's none of your business." but he was smiling and, except for the torn shirt and pants, was looking like himself, "But I could ask you the same, sister dear. Like, how goes things with idiocy itself, more commonly known as Amato?" 29 had taken to calling Lucas "Amato," giving Cybersix the impression that he didn't like him too much.  
"Not bad" she answered, purposely avoiding the implied question.  
"Just not bad?" he pushed on. Cybersix put her glass in the sink and walked across her small living room and sat on her bed. She then assumed 29's position and said "That's none of your business." The imitation made 29 laugh at how well she had managed to look like him without changing her voice or clothes: she even had his expression right. There was a bit of an uneasy silence that issued afterward as both were lost in their own thoughts. 29 looked like he wanted to ask her something, but was afraid to, which was odd for him. He met her gaze a bit unsteadily.   
  
Suddenly, it struck her: Of all those who surrounded her, only 29 was the one who truly cared for her. Just for herself. The others, well, feared to cross her and Lucas only loved her for what he thought she was. Certainly she had asserted her authority over 29 belligerently when he objected to her plans, but she now realized that his motivations didn't warrant her treating him like this.  
"You-looked worried, my dear-" she started, ignoring the footsteps in the corridor outside her room.  
29's face made her think of a drowning man finally grabbing hold of a life preserver.  
She patted the bed at her side, "Please, come on over here and relax a bit, okay?"  
He came over and sat down beside her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him, running her fingers through his hair, "It's okay." she murmured, rocking with him back and forth, "It's okay, really. I-"  
Her words were cut short by the sun coming up and a little thunk outside her door.  
  
*******  
  
Cybersix dressed as Adrian was just finishing clearing off her desk when she heard Lori and her friends outside. She looked up in alarm when she heard, "Went to Mr. S's this morning and would you believe he had a woman in there! Some kinky chick in tights and a matching cape. They were hugging! On his bed! Can you believe it?! And what he was wearing-"  
  
*******  
  
Now Cybersix was in a fowl mood as she hung up her phone with a slam. A Techno had just been busted by the resistance: He had been a bank manager and very important. That was, in fact, the second Techno to be caught in 2 weeks. Somehow or other the resistance was finding them and killing them. On top of that, they were taking the vials with them. Cybersix didn't want those circulating around. However there were bigger, more national concerns as well. Some countries that she was still trying to get a firm hold on were following Meridianna's example. Now would be the opportune time to take complete control of Meridianna: That should discourage other countries becoming a problem similar to what was happening here.  
  
*********  
"Hello"  
"Hello, Adrian Sidelman?"   
"Yes"   
"I've arrived"  
"Good" Cybersix said in her female voice, "you have the Fixed Ideas and Technos with you?"  
"Yes"   
"Excellent, now listen there's something I want you to do for me right away"  
"What is it?"  
"There's a girl named Lori Anderson, and she goes to Meridianna High. I want you to kidnap her before tomorrow morning, I've emailed her records to you already. However, if you see her go anywhere near Mr. Amato I want you to stop her by ANY means necessary, understand?"  
"Yes"  
"Don't let me down! You know what happened to Jose?"  
"Yes. Don't worry. I won't fail you," Cybersix nodded to herself. No she wouldn't fail her.  
  
**********  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Yeah I know not the best but oh well. I'm afriad 2 fan chars (well maybe one) will be added to the story but I can tell you for sure right now that one is Sara.   
  
BTW: Please tell me also what I could improve as well. Was there something about my writing style that annoyed you or you had to read more then once? I'll never get better if no one tells me. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Other Side Chapter 11  
  
"Twilight!"  
"Good evening Lucas" Cybersix ducked as she stepped into the big man's apartment. It was comfortable and was pleasantly warm compared to the chilly night she was just out in. He had risen the second she had come in his window and was now holding out his hand in offering of his chair.  
"Um…do you want to sit down?" Cybersix eyed the chair for a moment before curling one leg under her and sat down, smiling a little but purposely made her face hold a bit of sadness in it. Lucas didn't miss it.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No…not yet anyway." She said the last part quietly but Lucas still heard it, as she had hoped.  
"Come on, what is it?" Cybersix had noticed from the beginning that Lucas was always eager to help her, which made her job easier but at the same time…  
"I'm just a little worried about Cybersix coming to Meridianna, she should arrive in a day or two" Lucas looked at her for a second.  
"How did you know she was coming?" he asked curiously but with a without trace of suspicion.  
"Word on the street." She smiled.  
"Oh..." he thought about that for a moment, "well you have nothing to worry about"  
"Why?" she inquired as offhandedly as she could.   
She didn't get a real answer from him though, "Because it's taken care of" he finished lamely. He knew it was lame too but at least it closed the subject, Cybersix gave a mental sigh of frustration. She decided it was time to make a move, time to just come out and say it.  
"You're with the resistance aren't you?" to her astonishment he actually didn't look that surprised that she knew. She figured that he, having… restricted intelligence, would never have dreamed that she'd find out on her own. Well that just showed he was a little smarter then she had given him credit for.   
  
But not that much.  
  
"Yeah" he said with only a few seconds hesitation.   
"I want to help them" she said, looking him the eye. Years of lying had made her a pro: Her eyes didn't dart away nor betray her true intentions. Lucas looked a little uneasy but he said he would check: The answer would probably be yes he had assured her. She didn't doubt him on that, she had 29 as well to back him up. Then mob psychology might take over to help her if she needed it.   
They chatted for a few more minutes before Cybersix said she wanted to go hunt before it got too late.  
"Goodbye Twilight" he said sadly seeing her to the window, not wanting her to leave. She squeezed his hand, feeling a different sort of power then fear. She realized that she was starting to almost like the man, while before she hadn't really had an opinion of him except that he wasn't very intelligent. Now she kind of enjoyed the time she spent with him. He was amusing without really knowing nor trying and…charming? Not quite the right word but close enough.   
He cautiously but with more confidence than the first time reached behind her head and made to kiss her. Cybersix closed her eyes and prepared herself, her hands finding their way to his shoulders on their own. His hand had been on the small of her back began to travel to the front of her shirt, whether or not he was aware he was doing this she unsure. Either way, against her best efforts, she panicked and broke the kiss, and jumped out the window and into the night.  
  
Her footsteps sounded loud and unnatural to her as she walked down the subway passageway. She was dressed as Adrian and her face was twisted with anxiety over what she might find. However, all was well when she entered the utility room. Lori was gagged (she noted this with faint amusement) and her hands were tied tightly with ropes behind her back.   
"Evening Lori" Cybersix said pleasantly before turning her attention to the prisoner's captor. She had short red hair that fell to her shoulders, with gold streaks running randomly through it. Her eyes were a deep green that had little white spots in them. Her outfit was a simple: black pants and a black shirt.   
Her name was Lyra and was now taking Jose's place. She was an old friend of Cybersix's that went back even before she had killed her Father. They had met at school, in the science lab, and hit it right off. Cybersix still wasn't sure how it had all happened. Then when Cybersix had killed Von R Lyra had found out but, instead of being afraid or repulsed, she was intrigued. She loved the power that all the creations had. And she wanted it. Lyra had, in fact, helped Jose train the new Technos and Fixed Ideas. After a lot of thought, Cybersix decided to let her friend become one of them, so they had changed her.   
The operation had gone well but there had been one small problem. The power they had had to use amounted to about the same as a lightening bolt, thus the power had lightening marks on her back. They were the same ones commonly found on the bodies of humans hit by lightening. Cybersix had always found this interesting, while Lyra didn't seem to care though. The woman had proven to be a very good student and soon her skill had matched even Cybersix's and 29's. Cybersix had decided to send her out to watch over the creations in the Europe and the East, a great sign of trust, and Lyra had risen to the task magnificently. When Jose had showed his true colors Cybersix couldn't think of anyone else to take his place that she could trust, so she had called her old friend back to Meridianna to help her.   
  
Now she was before her looking rather pleased with herself. Standing next to her was a Techno.  
"Everything go well? Did she talk to anyone?"   
"Not that I know of, I grabbed her in her home early this morning"  
"Good work" she turned back to Lori and removed the gag. Immediately a parade of insults burst forth criticizing everything from the school system, law enforcement to rope burns. Cybersix waited patiently for the profanity to subside.  
"What's going on here?!" Lori finally demanded.  
"You've been kidnapped obviously" Adrian answered calmly.  
"Why?"  
"Because you went prying were you had no business prying."  
"Who are you and what do you mean you bastard?" Cybersix smiled a little.  
"I'm a bitch actually," she said letting her hair fall down and removed her glasses. Lori was shocked and angry.  
"You're that kinky chick!"  
"If that is the phrase, then you, my dear, are going to be a dead chick soon." Lori's breathing quickened even more but her fear didn't show anywhere but in her eyes: they never quite learned how to lie. In a way Cybersix admired her: She was slutty, true, but she could take as well as give.   
"Bitch" was all she said. It was almost muttered under her breath.  
"Actually I'm surprised that YOU fell for me! Couldn't tell the difference? Pathetic for someone like yourself." Cybersix continued, "The way you throw your body around, you wouldn't have lived very long anyway."   
  
Lori snorted, "That's pretty rich coming from a bitch in drag!"   
Cybersix just shrugged her shoulders in response. She was still thinking of how she was going to kill Lori. She didn't want a big mess and she admitted to herself that she wanted Lori to suffer as little pain as possible. She could cut her wrists and make it look like suicide which would doubtless be really good for them.  
  
In the end she just decided to "keep it simple stupid" and slit her throat. The girl glared at her, teeth clenched ready to hurl forth some more swear words should times call on it. Lyra sat back and watched as Cybersix came over to Lori with knife in hand. Lori didn't seem to be able to say anything, she was really scared now that she understood this was for real. Cybersix held up the knife to the young girl's neck.   
  
A thin trickle of blood began to slip down the knife and into her shirt, Cybersix closed her eyes for moment. A moaning filled her mind, Dr. Zack covered with blood…Elio when she found him from playing in the water, a small trickle of blood ran down his chin from where they had hit him…29 after they brought his body up from where he had fallen. Her hand, the one that held the knife, shook a little in anger scrapping Lori's neck a little more.  
  
"Was this really the best thing to do?" she thought. Couldn't Lori be used for something? A hostage perhaps? It would be good to have one. She could always keep her to do experiments on. No, she would never be like her Father. He had been cruel, evil and insane. She mentally shook her head and again tried to draw the knife across the teenager's throat. Lori watched her with wide, scared eyes, not saying anything except the occasional muttered cuss word.   
  
Cybersix drew back her blade, "Take her to Jose's mansion." Even though the clone was dead the mansion had still retained the name of "Jose's mansion," as if in some weird form of remembrance.   
"I thought you wanted to kill her?" the Techno said.  
"I changed my mind," Cybersix said irritably, "Thought she would do better as a hostage then a corpse." This was only half the truth. The whole truth was Cybersix couldn't bring herself to kill the girl. She didn't know why. She had killed before, and Lori even knew who Cybersix was, but… it was because she would make a good hostage, Cybersix said to herself. That was the only reason she had kept her alive: Something inside her knew that she would come in handy sometime. Besides she could always kill her later shoud she turn out to be a problem, this way she wasn't shutting any possible doors. She nodded to seal the matter to herself, there was no other reason.  
"Um…could I have her? For a little while?" asked the timid voice of the Techno. Cybersix turned to glare at him, running through the list of Technos in her head. This one had been made by Von Reichter himself, not by her. That would explain his perversion she thought.   
"No"   
The Techno didn't ask again, knowing he would probably be punished for asking as it was. Lyra picked Lori up, who had been gagged again, and left the room. The Techno followed her, with Cybersix trailing behind all of them, leaving the subway as if nothing had happened.  
  
End of chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

The Other Side Chapter 12  
  
"Hello," Lucas greeted Adrian as he took his usual seat at the café. The dark haired man merely gave his friend a nod in return, for the day had been, so far, mentally tiring. Last night she had stayed up marking papers for the next morning's classes. Lori's absence had not gone amiss either: The news had had a thing on it already. Cybersix had been a little surprised at this actually.  
"What're you thinking about?" Lucas startled him out of his thoughts.  
"Nothing much," she said in Adrian's normal soft way. The waitress came and they ordered their meals. Lucas, as usual, ordered about 5 dishes. She ordered a soup.  
"Have you heard about that mysterious woman people have been talking about?" Lucas asked, the waitress having departed after assuring that they both had a full cup of coffee.  
"Of course."   
"What do you think of her?"   
"I think she's real, but shamefully exaggerated. People imaging what is probably an undercover cop, or even an FBI agent, to have super powers." She had long ago decided it would be best if Adrian was thought to be in the doubt, raising less suspicion that way.   
Lucas nodded in acceptance, "Except I believe she's real."   
"Well it's a pleasurable thought I'll agree: Who wouldn't want to dream about a woman in a tight black suit running around their city saving people from the terrors of the night? That's why people are so eager to believe it."   
Lucas just shook his head, "No I KNOW she's real, I've met her."   
Adrian pretended to be staggered at this, "…oh?"  
"She IS real and she's all they say she is!"   
He looked a little wistful for a moment. Cybersix suddenly felt uncomfortable: The man was once again proving his lack of intelligence by telling Adrian, who he hadn't known very long, that he had met the mysterious stranger that everyone was talking about. If it had been anyone else, he would have been taken for crazy, and it didn't seem as if he HAD told anyone else.   
Regardless, she was anxious to get off the subject and turn it to a safer one, so she just shrugged and said, "Did you get your exam ready for testing?"  
"Yeah…Lori's gone eh?"   
This really wasn't her night, "yeah."  
"Split town probably. Sounds like something she'd do, but it's still a little strange since her gang doesn't know where she is. She would have told them, and I'm pretty sure they don't know."  
"I still don't know what to make of her. Did you know she was still chasing me around before she left?"  
"Better you than me!"   
Cybersix suddenly got a sneaky suspicion. Sighing, she dug into her soup, which had just arrived via their waitress, with little enthusiasm.  
  
*********  
"This way," Lucas was leading her down a back alley and through a door. She saw, with little surprise, that they were in the building she had been in when she had first arrived in Meridiana. It was memorable because of the noises she had heard from it, not to mention the monstrous headache she had also recieved as a souvenir. The door was opening to her at last, and she followed Lucas inside, pulling her cape protectively around herself. The hallway was dark when they first entered but Lucas had a flashlight for himself. They walked along in silence, travelling down one hallway. At the very end, Lucas stopped at a door and unbolted it. There was nothing inside but a man hole: He opened it and down they went. Cybersix found she didn't really much care for this part of the journey, since she wasn't particularly fond of dark and enclosed spaces.   
  
When it seemed like the tunnel was never going to end, it did. They went up again and found themselves in carpeted surroundings. They were there! Finally, she had made it. She hoped Lucas would remember that she was a little camera shy, so to speak, and had requested to stay out of the spotlight whenever possible. She knew that, with her outfit, she couldn't exactly blend in, but she also didn't want to put on any demonstrations for these people…yet. There had already been one article in the paper about her, which she had found disturbing, to say the least. It involved the werewolf incident as well as the Eye in passing.   
  
She didn't want to see any more articles about her in the future, she played with the idea of killing the reporter. In the end she decided against it: It wasn't really worth her trouble. And besides, the guy WAS good. She hoped he'd write an article about Cybersix, or perhaps she should say Lyra, in a few days.   
Lucas was already on the move and Cybersix was at his heels, so it wasn't long before they encountered life. It came in the form of a red headed woman, her hair brushed to the side of her face. She was thin, almost to the point of looking sickly. Yet her movements gave one the feeling of the complete opposite.  
"Hey Lucas!" she called to him, and he turned to her.  
"Hello Sara," he saw that she was examining his companion, "this is Twilight," he added almost as an after thought.  
Sara nodded in greeting, "You're the one the paper was talking about I take it."  
"Not someone who tiptoes around things," she thought.  
"Yes" she admitted in a tone of voice that wasn't really soft, but also wasn't her usual commanding tone.  
"Thought so. Come to help us out?" it was a rhetorical question, " How'd you get hooked up with handsome here?" she said, baiting her line. Lucas blushed a little and seemed to want to pull Cybersix away from Sara before any more damage could be done.   
"It was sort of an accident," was her reply.  
"An accident? Lucas? For some reason that doesn't surprise me." From somewhere within the folds of her purple cape a beep was heard.   
"Oh I have to go: My Lord and Master is calling," Sara rolled her eyes, "See ya around, Lucas, Twilight." The woman began walking away and Cybersix had again picked up Lucas's tail when she heard a whistling sound. A card just narrowly missed her head and Lucas's shoulder as it hit the wall in front of him. Lucas and Cybersix whipped around, Lucas looking spooked. Sara was still walking in the opposite direction and not looking much like a potential culprit until she turned around, "I'll get my card back from you later Lucas!" she called good naturedly. Cybersix was impressed with her skill, and after a closer inspection of the card, which was still lodged firmly in the wall, she saw that it was a real Death card. Well…   
  
*******  
  
"Yashmoto," a young man held out his hand to her. She was a little startled that he should offer it for some reason but accepted it: he had a pleasantly strong grip. The man in front of her at first sight didn't look very old, perhaps 17-21, but it was only his voice and actions that gave any real indication of his age. Which, if it was to be measured by those, put him at about the same age as herself. Apparently, he had been helping Lucas gather some information on Cybersix, since he was a private detective. She asked him if he had managed to turn up anything, but he apologized and said that that information was confidential.   
"Of course," had been her response.  
  
*********  
  
The tour had been fairly brief and she hadn't gotten to speak to anyone who she would even consider being the commander. She was starting to guess that maybe there wasn't really a set "leader" in the normal sense of the word. It didn't matter: She would meet them eventually. Yet, although she was pleased about being able to get into the building, she had been also a bit discouraged. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought, and it would be more time consuming.   
"Don't worry miss." That had been Enrique's parting words to her. He was with the police force. She made a mental note to have Techno 1260 fire him tomo-then she remembered Techno 1260 had been reduced to nothing but a green, glowing vial by the resistance.   
"So how did it go?"  
There was a voice she knew all too well. She half turned where she stood in her apartment and observed 29 sitting on her window sill. She turned back around, "Quite well. There's a few people I'm happy I've met."  
He chuckled, "Meet Sara?"  
"The card thrower? Yes, she could turn into a problem."  
He snorted, "What do you mean COULD? She's already on my case!" Cybersix raised an eyebrow at that: In a way it didn't surprise her, realizing that she had been too preoccupied to ask the name of the woman before.  
"I'll be going back again tomorrow."  
"Well I'm glad you're in such a good mood because you aren't going to like this."   
She walked over to him, "What?"  
"The resistance managed to find another Techno, the secretary for the Mayor."  
"Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhh!" Cybersix let out this small expression of anger and frustration. 29 cocked his head to the side, watching this little show of emotion, sympathizing with the technos who had suggested, a bit fearfully, that he break the news to her himself.   
A sigh. "Pull the rest of the Technos and Types out! I can't be short at a time like this. Call them all back to Jose's mansion. Wait for further instruction from me before moving them temporally back to base."   
He nodded, "Ready for more bad news?" he asked.  
"What is it?" she asked. looking tired.  
"It's Rio De Janeiro: I think you might have another Meridianna on your hands. We've had a small revolt there. Our troops easily took care of the situation of course. We had a few Fixed Idea losses. It was nothing like it is here, but…" he stopped. seeing his sister didn't need any more information, she now having the basic picture. She had slammed her hand down on her desk but didn't cause any of the damage she easily could have.   
  
End of chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah it's here -_-' read be happy people.  
  
The Other Side Chapter 13  
  
A little whimper escaped her lips as she touched her ankle, it had received a bit of a beating not long ago. A little bit of blood was on her fingers as she lifted her hand away, but she suspected that the bullet had only grazed her ankle. She striped off her suit and pulled on an oversized shirt, took some gauze and gently wrapped her foot. Blood soaked through a little, but then stopped alltogether.  
  
From under her bed she pulled out 2 vials of sustenance and drank them, for the night had been a hard one.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"BOOM!"  
Cybersix ducked as an explosion went off to her right and she knew another one was shortly headed her way. Lyra stood next to the Fixed Idea who had fired the last shot. She was decked out in black leather pants that had a bit of a bellbottom at the end so that they covered her black boots, a short, sleeveless shirt that gave a generous view of her mid section, and a pair of finger gloves. A gun was strapped to her hip and a tattoo saying "Cybersix" graced her forearm.   
  
"Cybersix" in her full glory.  
  
She was also pretending to be after Twilight, thus the explosions. Twilight had put up a brave fight at the beginning but was greatly outnumbered and was now on the run. Even though this was an act Cybersix secretly hated it, running away from her own troops with her "tail between her legs" as the saying goes.   
  
A stray bullet landed dangerously close to her feet as another explosion went off to her left simultaneously. It appeared Lyra had run along the buildings on the other side of the street in an attempt to catch her. The woman was now shooting bullets at her, so Cybersix began to dodge them, her heart pounding and her legs pumping for all she was worth. This was beginning to feel a little too real for her comfort. Another bullet whipped past her head at blinding speed, prompting her to leap and twist in the air to try to throw off her attacker.  
  
She felt a pain in her foot and fell. She was back up again in seconds but feared she had been hit. The bullets ceased temporarily: Lyra must have thought the same and was giving Cybersix a chance to catch her breath and get another head start. Whatever the reason, Cybersix took advantage of it and jumped down into an ally and out of sight, her ankle throbbing.  
  
She felt a little wind on her face as she stepped into the lobby at the resistance and saw disarray. Cybersix had been in the city for only a few days and had already managed to cause significant amounts of damage. The world had stood up and had taken notice when Lyra had appeared as Cybersix. The US President didn't have anything yet anything to say on the matter, but the tabloids had had a field day. Before, Cybersix had been little more then a legend and certainly not like this. In fact, some had probably thought her to be for the greater good: even a superhero of sorts. Lyra had quickly put an end to such speculations with random kidnappings, robberies and murder. Cybersix had yet to speak to her about that.  
"Has he said anything?" a voice shook Cybersix out of her thoughts. It was a voice she had come to recognize as Yashimoto's.   
"No. Nothing but a few snide remarks."  
"That's pretty much what I expected."  
"I still can't believe he was with us that long and we didn't know.…"  
"What's next?" Yashimoto interrupted.  
"I don't know! It isn't my job! Ken's overseeing it."  
"Thank you, I shall talk to him," he started to walk away. What was that about? She ran to catch up with him.  
"Hello," she said shyly.  
"Hello Twilight," he looked happy to see her, "I wanted to discuss something with you actually. I've been waiting for a week now."  
"Oh? Well I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, because I had some business to take care of."  
"So I saw on the news. Well we've managed to catch a spy." Cybersix's heart skipped a beat, "He has been with us for quite some time and it was a bit of a shock."  
"Who?" she demanded breathlessly: She already knew, but she HAD to confirm it for her to believe that he would let himself be taken.  
"Mike Nicholsen."   
"Mike…damn!" she thought, "I want to see him," She asked, "How are you containing him?"   
"Well, we're holding him in a 'glass cage': It's pretty much air tight, so he can't break it." He misinterpreted her look of worry and put his hand on her arm, "Don't worry, he can't get out. This way." She just nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Sweat was pouring down his face and he looked exhausted. Her heart hurt just looking at him and knowing that she had done this to him. She had been told the story, how he had been found out by Sara and a few others on their rounds, how he had been taken alive since he had been with them so long: they wanted to know what he had said and what he knew. She also knew he was being tortured by lack of sustenance and, of course, what they must have done to him to get him to talk. They were in a large room with a high ceiling: The tube in which he was kept went all the way to the top. It was quite a jump for a weak, sustenance deprived Cyber. There seemed to be no exit from the room except through the door she had just come through…   
  
She could feel her breathing picking up, sensing that more people were discreetly entering the room around her. A sudden flash of inspiration hit her, and she let the tears she had been holding back flow in rivers down her face. She slammed her fist against the glass that was keeping him from her.  
"BASTARD!" she screamed at him. Inside she winced at having to do this but it was the only way, "Murderer! You killed her! You killed her! You killed her!" she pretended to try to get control of herself. She could still see confusion in 29's eyes but he didn't let it show on his face.  
When she screamed "YOU HELPED KILL MY SISTER!" a flash of understanding flickered on his face.  
He snickered, "She was a failure," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "and so are YOU." He cast a disdainful look at the humans behind her, "Serving them, your inferiors!" He spat that out as if it were a nasty food he didn't want to eat, but a little spark had entered his eye,   
"Bet you didn't tell them where you REALLY came from!" She retorted, turning around and wiping tears from her eyes.  
"The pot calling the kettle black, bitch! You turned from her, your own MOTHER. Cybersix never did anything to you, but you ran away from her and attack your own kind. Your own family! Cannibal!" he again tossed a disdainful glance at the humans in the room. No one dared intervene with the happy little reunion. "You WILL die when the army attacks! You'll die painfully, and you'll know that THAT'S exactly what YOU deserve, traitor!"  
  
She felt the time was right to make her move: she spun around as if stung, and slammed her fist into the glass. A few people tried to stop her, but they froze in their tracks when she said quietly, "No! Let me kill him. If you don't, I won't be back. Ever." This was the first time she had used such a commanding tone with them. Most backed down after that, although some looked like they were going to protest: Who present could possibly stop her if she wanted to kill him? No one.  
  
"Open it up." she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Uhhh, we can't." one replied, "The controls are locked and Sara has the key."  
  
"OHHH!" she really didn't want Sara and her cards there, so she pretended to lose her patience, whirled, and rammed her titanium reinforced high heel into the glass. It punched a hole through the glass and made a spider-web pattern appear. She delivered another kick at another point, and the same thing occurred. 29 cooly watched, just moving around only to stay on the side opposite of her,[i] "Conserving his strength. Good,"[/i] she thought. He'd need all of it for the show they'd have to put on for the watching crowd.  
  
The moment the glass shattered, 29 made his move. He ducked under the jagged part still suspended from the ceiling, grabbed a large shard off the floor, and flung it at her, missing by mere inches but gutting one of the spectators. This prompted a mass exit and shouts for reinforcements.  
  
She didn't want any 'help' at the moment, so she lunged at 29, but he leaped up and she missed him. She bounced off the wall, noting the sound of running water on the other side: The sewer. Not on her list of favorite places to visit, but it would do, "I'LL GET YOU!" she shouted, wincing inside as she saw him land weakly, almost stumbling. She lunged at him again, caught him, and grappled with him, hand to hand, "Wall behind me!" she whispered, trying to pretend he was stronger than he really was.  
  
"No! Don't Shoot! You'll hit Twilight!"  
  
Great. Enrique with a grenade launcher. "Throw me! Throw me!" she thought, jerking her eyes toward the door.  
  
She let 29 twist, drop to the floor, plant his foot into her belly, pull, and throw her over himself, toward the door, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed, flying into Enrique and knocking him, and two others, down. The grenade launcher clattered to the floor, pointing toward the sewer wall. In her scramble to get up and back into the fight, Cybersix took the liberty of slipping her thumb into the trigger, dimly noting that the make and model indicated that it had been "liberated" from her own armory.  
  
Enrique had been ready to use it. The grenade blew a huge hole in the wall, and water poured into the room. It was not a large flood, but large enough for the purpose. 29 stumbled toward the hole and jumped through.  
  
"AAAHHH! YOU MADE ME LOSE HIM!" she screamed to nobody in particular as she got up and went through the hole in 'hot pursuit'.  
  
  
"Are we far enough away?"   
"I think so, I don't see or hear anyone" she answered. He stopped running, or stumbling along to be more exact, and sat on the ground. She was beside him in a second.  
"Come on. We'll go to my apartment." She swung him over her shoulder. He protested but she ignored him.  
  
******  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner." she was looking him over, thankful that the damage was actually quite minimal after he knocked back a few vials of sustenance. He was sitting on the edge of her bed and she was sitting behind him, insisting on taking care of him herself  
  
"Not your fault I should have been more careful" he winced a little as she touched a spot on his shoulder, "What happened there?" she demanded, concern in her voice.  
"Missed the gunshot but got hit with one of those damn cards" Cybersix could see that happening as she pulled out her good friend, Mr. Gauze. How could she have let this happen? She had been so careless not checking in on him enough. Why oh why had she decided for him join in the first place? This had been a major failure on her part, one that she could never forgive herself for nor accept. He was going back to base immediately, and she didn't care if she had to sedate him first. She voiced her decision.  
"No. I'm not going back. I'm staying here to help you."   
"You can't help me! You're supposed to be dead!"  
"I can stay at the mansion until we attack."  
"I don't want you being there when we attack."  
"Sucks to be you then!"  
"I said no"  
"And I said I was going!"   
She kissed his neck but whispered harshly, "Watch your tone!" she gritted her teeth in anger and self hatred when he pulled away from her grip on his arm. She may have over done it.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
AN: One more chapter before climax tell me what you think (people are actually reading O_o it's a scary thought) leaving now. You all have a nice day. 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Alright Ptah beta read again ^_^ THANK YOU! I should also mention that I think this is the worst chapter I have ever written but it had to be done.  
  
The Other Side Chapter 14  
  
Cybersix was up early the next morning, not exactly because she wanted to be. She had started out the night before, comfortably in her bed, but 29 was a restless sleeper: By morning she had been demoted to the floor while he was spread out over her bed taking up every available space.   
  
While she was having a strong cup of coffee someone knocked on the door. She tensed slightly but called out in Adrian's voice.  
"Who is it?"  
"The manager" What did he want? She opened the door a crack, didn't see any humans around and opened the door completely.  
"This had better be important" she knew it had to be. No one was brave enough to bother her this early in the morning unless it was.   
"I have something for you that was sent to me last night by 8735," he held up a folder, "He thought you might like to see it."   
She took the folder from him and scanned the contents, "Where did he find this?" she growled.   
"He was looking through the police reports at Jose's mansion"  
"Thank you…go." she said, distracted.   
Lyra…  
"Morning," 29 mumbled from the bed. She didn't answer, being too busy looking through the file, her ire mounting.  
"What's that?"  
"Something 1284 dropped off this morning."   
"Oh? What's it about?"  
"Lyra"   
29's eyes light up at once, "Did she do something bad?" he asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice, but failing miserably. The fact that 29 didn't like Lyra was no secret, but it was alright because she didn't care for him much either.  
"Only murdered a few people and left a ton of evidence. Normally I wouldn't mind but..." she lowed her voice, "they were people we knew…from school," She couldn't understand it really. What was Lyra doing? The victims hadn't even been in Meridianna. It seemed her friend decided to take her show on the road to Florida, where she had brutally murdered a family. He had been one of their old classmates; he'd had 2 little girls. It didn't make any sense. She marveled at some photos that had been taken of the bodies, her stomach churning.  
"Why?" 29's voice snapped her out of her fog.  
"I don't know...but I will soon enough!" she reached across to the phone sitting on the counter. She had better be there if she knew what was good for her.   
"*Ring.*..*ring*....*ring*....Hello?"  
"Back I see. Did you enjoy your trip?"  
Silence.  
"What the hell were you doing?! And why?!"  
"Relax Six. It wasn't something you need to worry about. I was just taking care of some personal business."  
"I think it is something I need to worry about. I need you HERE!"  
"I won't leave again. I'm sorry."  
"We will 'talk' about this again later. I can't have you weak right now."  
"I understand," Lyra really did sound sorry, but she always did whenever Cybersix was upset with her.  
"But if you go running off again..."  
"I know."   
Cybersix hung up the phone. She would think up a suitable punishment after everything slowed down.  
  
********  
  
A child's laugh floated to her ears from somewhere nearby. She turned around and came face to face with a little boy. He had light brown hair with a bit that fell in front of his face. His clothes were baggy and worn, with a hole in one knee. A little girl with black hair and a pink dress tried to hide behind him.  
"This is Julian and Ikkiko," she looked up at Yashimoto.  
"Hello Julian, Ikkiko," Cybersix was inside the resistance building. She had brought a vial that was supposed to be 29's, which she had handed over ceremoniously ,saying justice had been served.  
"This is Twilight."   
"I knew that," said Julian, pouting a little. Ikkiko seemed shyer then he was.  
"Who are they?" she asked Yashimoto when the kids had gone out to play.   
"Well Ikikko is my sister and Julian is a friend of hers, he followed Enrique here one day. He's a nice kid." Cybersix just nodded.  
  
**********  
Later, she was preparing to leap into the sky to go home when she heard a small struggle going on in an alley. She slithered over to see what was going on.  
"Where's the wallets?" a big man demanded, holding a child by the scruff of the neck.  
"I couldn't get any today. Let me go!" The light shifted a little and Cybersix saw that it was Julian.   
"Let him go!" She said before she could stop herself.  
"Huh?" The man stopped his threats and looked around into the shadows.  
"Let him go!" She let the "or else" hang in the air.  
  
*****   
"Who's there?" He demanded withdrawing a gun from his coat. Cybersix sneered in the dark and leapt up into the air, attacking him from above. She kicked the gun from his hand, sending flying across the alley and into the darkness.  
  
Julian was dropped in the shuffle but didn't look hurt. He crawled a little ways away and watched with wide eyes. Cybersix finally revealed herself completely, her hand at the man's throat, her face looming over his.  
"Do you know who I am?" The man dumbly shook his head.  
"Then I'll tell you. I'm Twilight, I stand for truth, justice and children's rights!" She was having fun with this. It had been a while since she had allowed herself to surrender to her more compulsive side.  
"Um…ok," He was recovering and tried to make her let go of him with a swing at her which she easily blocked. She then picked him up with one hand and shoved him against the wall, his feet an inch off the ground.  
"Do you see that boy over there?" he nodded, "I don't want you going near him again, or any other children for that matter because I'll know and I'll come back for you. Understand?" she shook him a little for good measure.   
"Y-y-yes!"   
*****  
She let him drop to the ground and stood back."Excellent," She said as he got up and scrambled away. Adrian put in an unexpected appearance as she watched him hightail it:  
  
"If you feel danger's grip, should a shadow consume you.... Breathe deep and always remember…that I am your sworn protector…just don't call me missy…"  
  
She almost burst out laughing. She abandoned these thoughts and went over to where Julian was gawking at her in absolute awe.  
"That was amazing! That was great!" He ran up and hugged her around the legs. She was glad it was dark because she was pretty sure she might have been blushing a little bit.  
"If he bothers you again just let me know" She said, trying to think of some way to deal with this unusual situation.   
"Oh I will" He did a little dance around the alley before bounding next to her side again.   
"Come on I'll walk you home."  
"But…" his face fell, and Cybersix guessed that that man had been home.  
"Yashimoto will take you in for tonight and we'll see what happens tomorrow," He brightened up and took her hand. Again she wasn't sure what to do but kept her hand in his. They soon came to the detective's apartment. Cybersix ran the bell and waited. He came to the door after the second ring.  
"Oh it's you!" He looked first relieved and then happy to see her. Any unexpected visitors in the night were to be treated with extreme caution.  
"Um…I'm so sorry to come by so late, but Julian needs a place to stay for tonight and I was wondering…"  
"Of course, please come in!" He opened the door for them.   
"Thank you," she said, leading Julian in where he let go of her hand. Yashimoto excused himself and set Julian up on a couch in the other room. Cybersix occupied herself with looking around the place: There was a faint beeping coming from somewhere, only it wasn't like the beep of a telephone or beeper. It was more like a high pitched whine. Curious, she wandered into another room full of computers and camera equipment. She was just leaning down to inspect it when Yashimoto appeared again.  
"What is that sound?" she immediately asked, standing up.  
"Oh…that…I'll turn it off," He reached into a box and withdrew a small box that looked a bit like a radio…like the one that man had given Lucas! He pushed a button and the whine stopped.  
"What is that?"  
"It detects creatures that have nero in them."  
"Nero?"  
"The green stuff?"  
"Oh! He means sustenance" she thought. Out loud she said, "I see. Is that how you found out about Twe-Mike?" She bit her careless tongue. He didn't show he noticed her slip.  
"Yeah, we just managed to fix the problems with it a few days ago. Before. it would go off sometimes when it came close to people who had just come into contact with Nero, so we couldn't use it really."  
"But it works alright now?"   
"Oh yes. As you've seen, it knew what you were the moment you walked in."   
She winced. Like people who used to hang garlic from their doors to keep vampires away, the resistance now had little detectors that could tell the world what she was, or what she was not.  
Yashimoto noticed this. He put the box away and changed the subject to ask what she was going to do with Julian.  
  
***  
  
Tomorrow…it would have to be tomorrow. Lyra had the Fixed Ideas and Technos ready. In truth she had wanted to wait, but with those boxes floating around Adrian wasn't safe any more. She had called in sick the last 3 days, complaining about having a bad case of the flu.  
  
Julian was still housed with Yashimoto. She wasn't sure if Yashimoto minded, but he hadn't said anything, and from what she saw Julian and Ikikko were great friends.   
  
29 had reluctantly gone back to Jose's mansion until she would need him again. He had wanted to stay with her but that was a definite no. Besides he needed to build up his strength and see a doctor who knew about sustenance. Lyra was on edge.  
  
The resistance sensed something in the air as well and seemed to be even more on guard then usual. Lyra (as Cybersix) was bigger and badder then ever. Yet they weren't going down without a fight and Cybersix found herself admiring it. It was something you read about all the time in books, were the main character would stand up and decree to the skies that he wasn't going to die or that the evil villain would not win.   
  
The resistance talked each other up and there was a certain crackle in the atmosphere. Sometimes Cybersix would find herself hyped up also, caught up in all the excitement. Courage. It reminded her of all the revolutions she had read about in history class. Movies she had watched as people attacked a castle, fearless, not caring in the least about their own lives. Scrapes of passages came back to her as she witnessed it all....  
  
"Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
to you from failing hands  
we through the torch.  
Be yours to hold it high"  
  
"Flanders's Fields," she thought, "The greatest war poem to come out of the First World War."  
  
"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men it is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes."  
  
"Victor Hugo's 'Les Miserables" she thought, "A man haunted by his past transforms a young girl's life and takes her away from her bad home. He tries to help a bunch of young men fight a losing battle against the government." She felt a fleeting twinge of sympathy for these, facing equally bad odds.  
  
"…conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal.   
Now we are engaged in a civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We met on a great battle-field of that war."  
  
"American President Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address," Cybersix thought.  
  
***  
  
Later that night she was walking home with Lucas. She had on a black dress she had picked up for day wear, and a trench coat that hung loosely over her shoulders. She was still wearing her Twilight hat and half gloves. The resistance had managed to inspire her, yet at the same time it was discouraging. Looking at Lucas she was nervous about tomorrow.   
  
"I believe the past doesn't exist the future is dead and the infinite possibilities of the present."  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
AN: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah, not pointless but not very well written. Anyway hopefully the next chapter will make up for the poor quality of this one. Thanks for reading! It makes me so happy ^_^ :p 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: No I'm not dead ^_^ It's here (finally) chapter 15! Thanks Ptah for the beta read!  
  
The Other Side Chapter 15  
  
        Blood was gushing all over her boots and hand…but she didn't notice. The sound of people screaming was the only thing that could be heard…but she didn't hear them. All that anyone could smell was blood and gun powder…but she didn't wasn't aware of it. All that she could taste was sweat and blood…but she didn't take it in. The only sense out of her 5 senses that seemed to be working was for her was sight. The only thing she could see was the body of the young boy. His chest was sliced open so she had a clear view of his insides. His hair, formerly a light reddish brown, was now dyed a deep red. His eyes used to light up when he saw her. Now they just stared blankly at her.  
  
        Julian…  
          
        A bullet landed dangerously close to where she was crouched on the ground. Her body, now working on autopilot, jumped to the top of a tall building. Below her Cybersix could just make out the features of a battling crowd. One side was obviously overpowering the other, hunting them down. Even if the Technos were about the same strength as a human, they still had had much more training and preparation.  
  
        The knife she had been holding dropped from her hand and clattered to the roof top. She suddenly felt the urge to run, just run away from what she had done…  
          
        Why…?  
          
        How…?  
  
        "To make it stop…to have order…so people wouldn't hurt each other anymore…so that I may have a place to call home…revenge…? A possibility…a very good possibility…I failed anyway so it doesn't matter…maybe so did Father…MY father…we failed…"  
  
        She looked down and saw a human being ripped apart by a sustenance gun. She didn't want to see blood, didn't want anything to do with it. Images of Elio with blood dribbling down his chin…Dr. Zack with a hole in his heart, his apartment wrecked…even Jose's last gory moments…Julian.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
        "CRASH!"  
  
        The angel statue had crumbled to the ground at last. The Technos had been bombing it for some reason, not on her orders but that didn't matter. Since she didn't have the time to worry about it, she was too busy dodging bullets and sending her own back. At times like this her world seemed to slow down, so that it appeared she and everyone in it were moving in slow motion.   
  
She turned and shot a woman in the chest. She hadn't wanted to use a gun but at this point it didn't seem like it was optional, so she had picked a simple pistol as well as several knives hidden on her body. She had gotten rid of her body suit in favor of a 2 piece. The shirt was baggy and the sleeves came down to her elbows, but the pants fit tightly. She still wore the finger gloves but had traded in her high heels for more practical foot wear, boots.  
  
        At the other end Sara had a huge sword out. Cybersix watched as the woman sliced through 2 Technos leaving nothing behind but the vials. The sword was glowing an unhealthy red and it looked as though she was trying to make her way over to Cybersix.  
  
        "Just let her" Cybersix though as she easily broke a man's arm. She had asked the city to surrender warning them that this would be the result if they refused. The mayor had wanted to give in but a few people had stood up…  
  
        Lyra was also right in the middle of things. She had an Uzi strapped to her thigh and a machine gun in her hand.  
  
        29 was staying a little further back. The weapon of his choice had been a quad rocket launcher which was fine with her. The man was a little scary…the concentration he showed when shooting and looking for his next victims. His face never changed, eerie calm.  
  
        Without warning Cybersix felt strong arms around her chest and someone lifting her up. She kicked and lifted her elbows up so the person's arms went to her shoulders. She then gave them a sharp elbow in the ribs (probably breaking a few) and flipped them over her shoulder. It was Enrique. A small blur came flying at her from her right and threw itself at her. She had dropped her gun somewhere when Enrique had surprised her, so she whipped out a knife from its hiding place in her boot and whirled around to face her attacker, instintively bringing the blade about to slice him across the chest.   
  
        Julian…  
  
        *End of flashback*  
  
        She forced her feet to move and leapt from the building to where 29 was standing, reloading his rocket.  
        "Call them back!"  
        "What?!"  
        "The Technos and Fixed Ideas, call them back NOW!"  
        "Why?"  
        "Just do it!"  
        She waited from more protesting but he did as he was told. Using a walkie talkie he tuned it so that everyone could hear him. Cybersix did the same giving the order. Watching her troops carefully, waiting for the first signs of the orders being followed. She felt so different then, she was not used to being on this side. Usually she felt she was on the right side and that, in the end, made all the difference. They were attacking a nest, a helpless nest. Like when her Father had killed her brothers and sisters, there was nothing they could have done to protect themselves.  
  
        Slowly, painfully slowly the Fixed Ideas and Technos began to respond. As some drew closer she grabbed a few and yanked them in the direction of the woods.  
        "Come on people that was an order! Back to Jose's mansion!"  
  
        The mob began to see the Technos retreating and came on as strong as ever. She did catch 29 shooting her a hateful glance before retreating himself before herding the others like a sheepdog.  
  
        It took about 20 minutes to get mostly everyone back or at least moving. The rest had been killed in the attempt to get back or weren't coming either because they were too injured or didn't like the idea of running. Cybersix jumped down and grabbed one Techno that had been shot in the leg. She threw him over her shoulder in a fireman's carry, avoiding a shower of bullets.  
  
        Lyra also refused to leave.  
        "Why the hell are you doing this?!! We were so @#%$ close!" she yelled into the walkie talkie. Cybersix could just make out her form crouched under some rubble from the angel statue.   
        "Just get your ass back here!" Cybersix hissed. There was a scream from over near where Lyra was hiding. She looked just in time to see 3 people fall with bullet holes in their breasts.   
        "No I don't think so" an almost amused voice answered.  
        "LYRA!"   
        "NO! I've waited a LONG time for this and I'm not backing out now!" there was the sound of static to inform Cybersix her friend had no more to say. Her blood on fire, Cybersix began to jump to where the enhanced human was fighting.  
  
        "Lyra is too confident," Cybersix thought with surprising clarity and understanding, "she was a human and then all of a sudden she had all this power. It's too much, now she feels invincible. It was a mistake to do this to her."   
  
        She had reached Lyra, amazingly, a very loyal Techno was not far behind her. Cybersix looked up and saw Sara: her gun was out and she was trying to get a good shot in. Cybersix grabbed Lyra around her arms and across her torso then bounded away. Her friend lashed out kicking and screaming like a young child, even managing to shoot the Techno that had come to help, along with a few citizens. Their blood had splattered everyone present…the machine gun was finally out of bullets…  
  
        When they had made it a good distance away (Sara having sent some of the last bullets), Lyra lifted a hand to Cybersix, her eyes blazing. 29 slapped her hand down, though, before Cybersix could react.  
        "Bitch" he growled at Lyra. They didn't have time to finish, for people were coming. The company turned and followed the Fixed Ideas and Technos back to the mansion. Most of the others had gone on foot, abandoning the vehicles…  
  
        Confusion…that was mainly what issued after they had made it back. There also wasn't much room in the mansion for everyone. The gates had been locked and the Fixed Ideas sent outside, told mostly to hang around the perimeter.  
  
        Lyra had gone silent and 29 wasn't speaking much either, mostly just helping give out orders. Cybersix told everyone to get their wounds looked after and then escaped to her room.  
  
        Julian was still haunting her. She had killed adults before but he had only been a frightened child! She remembered his face after she had saved him from his boss. She also remembered his face when she had revealed she was Cybersix. Lucas…she was astonished that she missed him. Right now she actually wanted him to tell her it was ok. Even if she knew it wouldn't be it would have been nice to know he at least thought so.  
  
        "That was amazing! That was great!" echoed in her head.  
  
        "STOP IT!!" she shrieked, grabbing a near by glass on the table and hurling it against the wall. It lay shattered on the ground, like her life.  
  
        "If you feel danger's grip should a shadow consume you…breath deep and always remember…that I am you swore protector…just don't call me missy…"  
  
        "…stop it…please…"  
  
        End of chapter 15  
  
AN: Ok so only 2 more chapters to go. Hope it was worth the wait. 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Yay! Last chapter people and I'm updating it as an html file and I think it looks much better now ^_^.

The Other Side Chapter 16

        She had collapsed on her bed about 2 hours ago, just staring into the abyss. The lights were off and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the open window. Occasionally she heard shuffling noises outside her door. She could just picture 29 pacing in front of her door, hands behind his back. He had always been a great person to have around in a crisis but never when it came to waiting. Meaning she could only hope to have peace for another half an hour at the most.

        Sure enough 20 minutes later she heard a timid knock on her door. She didn't answer hoping he would leave, knowing he wouldn't. 

        "Six?" he whispered. She could sense more than hear him tiptoeing across the dark room.

        "Yes Brother" she finally said when he was standing over her.

        "What happened out there?" his voice was trembling slightly but whether it was from fear or anger she couldn't tell.

        "I called them back"

        "Why?" Best have it out now.

        "I didn't want to do it…I couldn't do it"

        "Do what?" She gave him a look that clearly said he knew exactly what she was talking about it.

        "So that's it?!" she knew now his voice had been shaking from suppressed rage.

        "Yes…this is"

        "All that work…everything?! What are we going to do? Just leave? What about Panama?"

        "It doesn't matter because we're not going through with it" she her voice sounded flat but inside she could feel her chest tightening. 29 stepped back, "You're kidding me right? What the hell?" he muttered the last part more to himself then to her.

        "No I'm not"

        "Then what are we supposed to do?!"

        "…I don't know…"

        "Fuck" he shook his head and walked to the other side of the room. She wasn't sure but she thought that ability to almost read each other's minds was kicking in. she knew that he knew that this meant everything, just pack up the troops and disappear some place. The problem was, was that he didn't like the idea.

        "All that work…NO! I've put too much into this, we all have! Just because you stop doesn't mean I or anyone else is!" Cybersix had been half expecting this in the very back of her mind but it was still a blow to take. She got out of bed slowly.

        "Yes you are." she said very quietly, her tone sweet and silky, "If I can stop Father then I can stop you."

        "Don't be too sure of that!" he hissed. 

        She raised an eyebrow at him, "That didn't sound very convincing considering I'm the only reason you're here."

        "SLAP!" 29 stopped, wide eyed, his hand still raised, "I…I…"

        "CRUNCH" Whatever he was going to say never got said because at that moment Cybersix's fist connected with his face. Both looked shocked and frightened. Yet at the same time it served to distract them from the current argument.

        "Let's just call it even" he said breathlessly after a moment of tense silence. Cybersix nodded in agreement, closing her eyes for a minute.

        "What happened out there?" he asked again but this time his hand was rubbing her shoulder, "What really happened?"

        "I killed a child…it was an accident" she whispered. 29 didn't say anything but pulled her into a hug. The argument was far from settled but at least they knew almost exactly where the other stood and why. 29 had dedicated his life to this and to her. She had to remind herself that he had suddenly just woken up a 20 year old. He hadn't even existed while she had been in school and had had something resembling a life (even if it hadn't been very normal). He had very few real life experiences. Yet she couldn't keep going either. Order wasn't possible and she couldn't handle it. This was just the way life was and she couldn't change it. Balance…it was all balanced.

        "Cybersix!" the door had been forced open, Lyra stood in the doorframe, "We've been followed." The woman said it calmly, but her eyes were shifting around and she was breathing heavily.

        "What do you mean?"

        "I mean that pretty much the whole Goddamn town is outside out gates!" 29 and Cybersix both ran to the window. She was right, the Fixed Ideas were lined up on the inside of the gates, the Technos were struggling to be heard over the increasing level of noise to give orders. It had been a fairly well organized attack: She saw that right away. They had their people crouching behind cars, guns drawn. The sound of a few helicopters could be heard in the distance. It wouldn't take them long to get there. 

        "Has there been any casualties on either side?" Lyra looked like she wanted to make some smart comment to that but kept her mouth shut and just answered, "No, not yet." Cybersix did some quick calculations in her head, now painfully aware that they had left most of the vehicles behind.

        "Let Lori go". She ordered.

        "Wouldn't she make a better hostage?" Lyra asked.

        "Not with this crowd; she's going to be a small diversion. The rest of us are going to run to the forest."

        "We're not running!" 29 snapped.

        "Yes we are! What's the point of standing our ground? This is not our element." The surrounding forest would do very little to give her troops the upper hand anyway. In the city they had the tall buildings to retreat to. Now all they had were trees as poor substitutes. The Fixed Ideas would not fare well. Plus they probably weren't smart enough to be very good snipers. She admitted she was not prepared for this. Like her Father she had been too arrogant to consider this outcome. 29 threw his hands up in the air in irritation and defeat.

        "Get everyone ready." Cybersix said crisply, "Tell them we're running. I'm going to let the girl go and then throw out some tear gas and shoot off a few random rockets. Have them follow the forest along the waterline. About 5 miles down there's a dock in the next town. One of our ships should be there. Have them board that and wait for further instructions from 29 or myself. Tell them we go in 5 minutes."  Lyra nodded.

        When she was gone Cybersix turned to her brother. 

        "While they're doing that I'm going to attract their attention. No doubt the resistance will be wanting their revenge." She closed her eyes remembering the rage that had issued after she had revealed herself. Lucas had been hurt to say the least. He would probably be brought into question after all of this was over. Usually, the masses needed some easy target to place the blame on and most likely Lucas would be that target. 

Sighing, she wondered over to a closet and pulled out her suit. The suit she had worn as Twilight. It was time to be the heroine she had pretended to be.

**********

        "Hold your fire! There's someone coming out!" After the fire halted, the only sound that could be heard was the steady "whoomp, whoomp" of the helicopter blades. Lori was stumbling out the front door, she shielding her eyes with her hands.

        Inside, Cybersix sent off the first batch into the forest, then waited to until Lori was at least half way across the yard before she could send out the rest and unleash the tear gas.

        "Come on, come on…" Cybersix muttered.

        "Is it a trick?"

        "That's the girl that went missing!"

        As Lori got closer Cybersix signaled a Techno to open the gates to let Lori through. Closer, closer, a little more…NOW! The tear gas was thrown out the front windows landing near the gates and in the lawn. The rest of the Fixed Ideas and Technos ran for it while Cybersix jumped to the roof. When the gas cleared a little she would be in plain view. She had a sword in one hand and a look of determination on her face. 

        The front line of Fixed Ideas and Technos (wearing face masks that made them look like insects) hung back to give a little cover fire while the rest scattered out into the forest. She knew a few might be caught but not many. She watched as a few of her troops fell from a few well placed bullets.

        She was spotted! A shower of bullets from a hovering helicopter rained down on the roof but she had already jumped down and was thinly hidden by the trees, making her way to the front gates. 

        "There!" While tracer bullets chased her along the trees, she gave a great leap and jumped over the gates, heading back in the direction of Meridianna under the cover of the woods. She let herself be seen every now and again. She had a number of cars in hot pursuit. She imagined that a few had probably taken another way to try and head her off on the outskirts of town. 

        The first building was in jumping range and jump she did. Feeling as alive and powerful as ever until…Thump! She was knocked off course by something hard but managed not fall. She turned to see that it had been Sara who had interrupted her flight. Her sword was drawn and it was an understatement to say she looked ready to kill. Cyberisx took to the sky again, running from Sara. Sara gave chase. Cybersix smiled a little, confident that she would be able to out run the other woman.

****

        She had been right about that. 10 minutes later she had made her way to the heart of the city and had yet to be hit. Her plan was to get to the other side of town: There were some mountains to hide in that direction. From there she would make contact with 29, Lyra and her troops. It was a good thing she hadn't told him what she had had in mind.

        "Zing!" Sara's shots were getting more dangerously accurate. She was now not the only one: Below people were crouched behind whatever they could find and shooting at her. 

        It happened when she landed on a small building not 10 feet from were the angel statue used to stand proudly. A bullet hit her leg and she fell the short distance to the street. Her leg shook badly as she tried to get up. She struggled to her knees and threw a desperate look over her shoulder. 

        Lucas Amato…she was almost positive it had been his shot. Maybe there was some sort of cruel justice in the world. When she saw him raise his rifle, she turned and tried to scramble away, her knees slipping on her own blood.

        Another struck her chest a few seconds later: She wasn't sure whose it was but it was followed by another and another.  She tasted the blood in her mouth…her vision was blurring.

        ****

        "How pretty!" the wind was ruffling her hair. If she looked up she knew the sky would be a deep blue.

        "Do you want it?" Again he didn't wait for her reply but began to climb down the cliff. She reached out and grabbed his arm, "No. Thank you but I'll get it myself." Her voice was calm and gentle but was firm in her decision.

        "You sure? It's no trouble."

        "Yes." She slowly began to climb down the cliff toward the beautiful red flower. When her feet touched the cliff she bent down and plucked it from the small grassy patch. At that moment the Earth rumbled beneath her and she fell. 29 tried to grab her but it was too late.

        End if Chapter 16  


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

          _"They killed her…those bastards killed her…" _

        29 had been standing on the ship watching as the last of the surviving creations trickled in. None of the Technos or Fixed Ideas that had been at the front gates had yet to appear, but other then that, it seemed most had gotten away. Except his sister: There was no sign of her. She said she was just going to stay to make sure everyone followed orders and left and then she would come herself. They would talk things over, she would see reason, and everything would be alright again. But where was she?! When it didn't seem as if anyone else was coming, he began to feel the beginnings of panic. 

        "Sir?" a timid voice from behind asked.

        "Yes?" He answered, not turning around.

        "It's your sister"

        "Where is she?" growling, he spun around.

        "She…she didn't make it."

        "What?"

        "She's gone…she was shot to death in the city." 29 felt some of his fear ebb away. They had made a mistake. Cybersix couldn't have been shot to death in the city. Why the hell would she be there? It was all a big misunderstanding. She would come bounding up any minute, apologize for being late and give the captain permission to leave.

        "You must be mistaken!"

        "I'm sorry." 

         29 shook his head in disbelief,  "I'm going to see for myself. Don't leave until I get back." The Techno nodded as 29 set off at a run.

*********

***** 

        Carefully he strapped tapped another 4 together and placed them neatly next to the others. 

          _"They killed her…" _

        It had all been true. Everything, Cybersix was dead and she had been shot. It hurt, it hurt some much. He had loved her more then anything in the world.

         _"I'm sorry sister! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You know I didn't! I didn't mean to hit you or make it difficult! I'm sorry I didn't stay to watch over you!"_

        They said he would feel better with time. He didn't, in fact he thought he hurt more the more time went by. He was sick of them all. They didn't care. They weren't sorry. They didn't miss her. He knew it. Only in front of him. They were afraid of him. They had every reason to be.

        The last of the bombs had been strapped together. He had been so careful, nothing would go wrong. He looked up at the inky black sky. There were no stars out tonight because of the over cast. He found he preferred it that way. 29 was crouching, hidden, by what was left of the angel statue. It was 3:00am. As far as Meridianna was concerned the sun had set for the last time. 

        Now would be as good a time as any. He didn't hesitate but pushed the button to detonate. A second later his world ended with a bang…

          The End

AN: It's all over, that's all folks, it's all she wrote :p Hope it was worth it. Thanks again to Ptah for beta reading everything and putting up with me ^_^;; Also thanks to everyone who read my story. It brings me much joy ^_^


End file.
